Into the Lyon's Den
by BrilliantDarkness
Summary: A simple errand. A not so simple encounter. He thought he had seen it all, that nothing could surprise him. He was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Jimmy walked down the street studying house numbers. He swore he'd never get used to cities like this. He knew it wasn't even that big compared to a place like New York or something but to not be able to tell a house on a street without a number to guide you…that was just too big in his estimation. Of course it was less about the search for a house than the people in them. This many houses meant lots of people and that many people made Jimmy nervous.

Of course there were a lot of things to feel nervous about in this errand. He was seeking out help with an investigation. Southern sympathizers—or possibly even overt devotees to the cause—were sending messages in Greek. These were men for whom the war would never be over. Jimmy could read but not Greek. So here he was looking for 5120 Cherry Street and a C. Lyons who was apparently well schooled in the classic languages.

There it was, at last. He felt like he had been on Cherry Street forever but at last he was in front of a stately looking home with colorful flowers flowing all over the front of the expansive porch and along the fence around the front of the yard. The house was blue and with all the intricate white woodwork trimming everything it looked like it was trimmed in lace.

He walked up and rang the bell. It was light and enjoyable and he felt almost indiscernible from the wind chimes hanging about the porch and jingling melodically around him. For being in the city, as this house was, it had a certain homey and relaxing feel to it. He honestly felt he could sit on that porch with something cold to drink and just listen to those chimes and near to fall asleep watching the bees and butterflies accost the flowers and listening to the birds that flew to the ornate bath in the front yard.

As he was contemplating the peaceful nature of this oasis in the midst of the bustling city, the door opened. In front of him stood a woman. She was not old; he guessed maybe twenty-five at the most. Her dark blonde hair was pulled severely back and glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Her brow furrowed and he guessed that this house probably didn't get many men looking as he did at the door. Not that he looked bad…when in town, he tried to dress nicely. But he was a little dusty and wearing his hair as he did and the amount of facial hair he did, gave much away about him.

Jimmy quickly removed his hat. From the look of this woman, she was no servant so he believed he might be addressing the lady of the house or perhaps a daughter of this C. Lyons.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am," he said flashing a smile he hoped was endearing or at least reassuring enough to put the woman at ease. He knew he looked like some gambler and then the star on his chest didn't always set people's minds easy. "Name's Hickok, James Hickok."

The name felt odd on his tongue. He never actually forgot his given name and still signed everything JB Hickok. But more often than not, he answered to Bill. He thought that this house maybe would welcome a visit from James Hickok more readily than one from Bill.

"I am familiar with you, Mr. Hickok," she said, "Or perhaps you prefer Marshal?"

"Either's fine, ma'am," he replied.

"Please do come in then, Mr. Hickok," she said stepping aside and widening the opening of the door. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? It's not every day a man of your…stature comes knocking."

"I'm here on business, ma'am," Jimmy replied standing uncomfortably in the entryway with his hat awkwardly in his hands. "I'm looking for a C. Lyons…need his help on something. Hear he understands Greek."

She laughed. For some reason a woman as proper as her, it seemed, should have a different laugh than the giggle that was oddly reminiscent of the wind chimes and the soft jingle of the doorbell.

"I am afraid you have been misinformed, Mr. Hickok."

"Mr. Lyons can't help me?"

"Do not fear. C. Lyons is most capable of translating Greek for you…or Latin. C. Lyons is very multilingual."

"I don't understand," Jimmy said with the beginnings of a scowl.

"There is no _Mr_. Lyons," she explained, "I am C. Lyons. The 'C' stands for Catharine."

"I'm sorry…uh, Miss Lyons."

"No need," she said waving a hand as if shooing his apology away. "It's a very common mistake. I use the initial on purpose. If people knew I was a woman, I wouldn't get nearly the work. I have become accustomed to a certain standard of living, one I am sure would be lost if my business card read 'Catharine'."

Jimmy nodded and then looked to her perplexed.

"This…are you…"

"I'm not married and the place is mine," she said proudly, "This wasn't a family house passed to me either. Not all women are as dependent on men as many would have you believe."

Thoughts of Lou filled Jimmy's head.

"Believe me ma'am, I know that."

She appraised him as a scientist might a bug under glass. A corner of her mouth turned upward and one eyebrow lifted.

"Somehow I believe that."

Jimmy wasn't sure what to say. He was fairly certain that she was making fun of him at least a little but for some reason he didn't mind so much.

"I suppose I should get to work," Catharine said, "If you need this professionally it's probably important."

Jimmy only nodded.

"I had just made some lemonade," she went on, "It's a lovely day. If you would take a seat on the front porch, I'll get it and we can have some while I work."

Jimmy again nodded and was actually grateful to be out of the house. The inside reminded him of going into Emma's when it had still been Emma's. She was a sweet lady but things seemed precious in there. Like everything was breakable and he was some unbroken horse or something. He always felt like he was holding his breath. Once outside he reflected again at how comfortable the space was. Few people walked down this far on the street so a body could just sit and enjoy the flowers and wildlife that stopped to visit without pesky people. He spotted a small table of wrought iron with a glass top and two chairs pulled up to it and sat down in one of them. He didn't know how long it would take the woman to come out but he didn't really care. There were some butterflies around a flowering bush and then a tiny little bird with wings that moved so fast he couldn't even see them. He'd heard of hummingbirds but he'd never seen one before. He was mesmerized.

"Archilochus colubris," a female voice behind him said and he turned to see Catharine holding a tray. He jumped up to help her bring the refreshments to the table still looking at her strangely. "Also known as the Ruby-throated hummingbird. I'm guessing that's what had you so transfixed. I'm pretty sure you've seen those varieties of butterfly before. They're common enough. Some days I get some really rare specimens coming to feed in the weigela."

"What was that you said at first?"

She chuckled at him. For a woman trying so hard to compete with men and even eschew anything that might make her feminine or pretty, she had such a musical laugh.

"The Latin name," she explained, "The way scientists classify things."

"You must think I'm pretty dumb," he mumbled as she poured them each a glass of lemonade and held out a plate of things that looked like tiny little cakes. He took one uncertainly still trying not to meet her eyes.

"Petit fours," she said, "Really, they're just little pieces of cake with icing. It sounds prettier to call them petit fours though, doesn't it?"

He nodded still trying to look away from her.

"And to respond to your earlier statement," she continued, "I do not think you are dumb. We are all smart in our own ways. I am sure many things you do in the course of your day would leave me completely flummoxed."

"I doubt that."

"I don't," she said honestly. "But I suppose we should get to the reason you came here in the first place."

Catharine held out her hand for the notes he needed translated.

"Yeah, of course," he said still shaken from how open and unveiled her words were. "This is really good lemonade too, ma'am."

"Could we dispense with the 'ma'am'?" she asked him. "Friends and colleagues call me Kate. You surely fall into a colleague sort of category. Perhaps we might even become friends."

He looked at her like her words made no sense and in some ways he guessed they didn't. He'd never had trouble attracting women but she was unlike any he'd ever met and to have her so upfront to him threw him. He knew few men who were this forthright and most women he met at least played at being coy or something. Even the ones who had no romantic interests would keep him guessing.

She smiled warmly at him and he noticed for the first time that her eyes were a green mimicking the leaves on that bush that was attracting all the bugs and birds to it.

"What should I call you?" she inquired. "James? Bill? Surely not Wild Bill…You'll have to forgive me but I have a hard time seeing how a gentleman such as yourself ever earned such a moniker."

"My friends, the real ones anyway, call me Jimmy."

He didn't even know where that came from. The friends around him anymore called him Bill. Sure Cody called him Jimmy still and if he saw any of the rest from those days they would too, he figured.

"Jimmy," she said turning it over in her head and even cradling the name gingerly as if it was some fragile thing she had been handed. "I like that a great deal. I would say it suits you."

She suddenly frowned and Jimmy wondered if he had done something wrong.

"Honestly, Jimmy, I would forget my head if it wasn't attached to me. Please excuse me."

She stood and bustled past him with the swish of her skirts. A few moments later she was back with a small wooden box. It was Jimmy's turn to frown.

"I'm supposing that you would appreciate a written record of what these say in English."

From the box she produced paper, a pen and a small pot of ink. Her brow furrowed as she read the letters Jimmy had handed her. She tapped the pen against her lips which pursed in her thought. Jimmy felt suddenly warm and knew his face was well on its way to being flushed. He had time now to study her as she had him. Her hair was more than just dark blonde. It was the color of honey drizzled over hot biscuits. Her skin was a clear creamy expanse that reminded him of the porcelain doll that had been Celinda's prize possession as a child. She wore a high-necked dress that was perhaps supposed to hide certain things but instead seemed to only magnify them. It was a deep purple, the color of ripe plums. It brought a slight tint to her cheeks and seemed to make her green eyes even greener. His mouth got dry and he couldn't tear his gaze from her as she chewed slightly on the end of the pen.

"I dread to think of the penmanship of these men if they wrote in English. We do tend to work harder in other alphabets and this is atrocious."

She was more muttering to herself but Jimmy still felt like he should apologize to her for the handwriting of the criminals he was after. It was silly perhaps and a part of him wasn't sorry. The way she looked right then was intoxicating. He'd had whiskey that hadn't gone to his head this quickly.

Finally she looked up and seemed almost embarrassed for a moment by the intensity of his gaze.

"I'm finished," she told him. "I think you'll have no trouble tracking these men down. Can I ask what they did to incur your wrath?"

"Robbery and murder," he replied, "And some of them insist on keeping slaves still. Never cottoned to that when they could do it legally and now I can do more about it. The other things they did during the war. Ain't no limits on tracking down murderers."

"Then I am glad to have helped you," she said resolutely.

"You've been a very big help, Kate," he told her, "What do we owe you?"

"Surely you wouldn't think I would charge you for doing my civic duty."

"I've taken up the better part of your afternoon. Your time must be worth something to you."

"Your visit has perked up an otherwise very dull day," she said and for some reason Jimmy felt she did not say such things unless she meant them. "Would it be too much of an imposition to ask you to join me for dinner? I've had a roast in to cook for a while now. It won't be long before it's done and frankly it's too large for just me."

"Honestly, I don't want to trouble you anymore," Jimmy told her. She couldn't really mean that she wanted to spend more time in his presence. She was being polite.

"I've done it again, haven't I?" she asked and Jimmy didn't know how to respond. As it turned out, the question wasn't really for him to answer. "I do this all the time, you know. I push people away. I sound like I think I am superior. I don't try to. It's something in my tone or the words I use or maybe both. I've made you feel uncomfortable and unwelcome. I didn't mean to. You are a very charming man, Jimmy. I think we share an appreciation for many of the same things. I know nearly nothing about you but what I've read and I feel that was far more fiction than fact."

She stopped talking and met his eyes.

"Please…I suppose I understand if you had other plans or find me terribly boring company. But I would consider it a great favor if you would stay and eat with me. I bought a cake just this morning. It's delightful. My favorite kind."

She looked almost desperate.

"You said a roast?" he asked. She nodded. "I love a good roast. Can't ever seem to get a good one anymore."

He sniffed the air.

"Is that what I smell? Because if it is then I think my stomach would revolt and head for the hills if I turned you down. That smells wonderful."

She smiled at him and looked relieved.

"I should see how it's coming," she said standing up and he stood as well.

"I could help you," he offered.

"You're very kind but I can do this," she waved off. "Although…you'll be terribly bored."

"I don't think I could be bored sitting here," he replied genuinely. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. The back yard is even better."

She moved toward the front door and then paused.

"You're sure you're fine out here on your own?"

"I'm perfect."

* * *

Kate stood in her kitchen with her back to a counter wondering what had possessed her to extend such an invitation. It was true that she'd never held much with convention as far as how she should act as a woman but this wasn't just about propriety. She had just invited a notorious gunman to stay for dinner—in her house.

Granted he didn't seem very fearsome but then many animals seemed cute and cuddly until you let your guard down. Then they could become vicious. Something told her he wasn't though. Something told her that she could dare to be bold and that she might even hold the upper hand with this man.

Kate took a deep breath and then turned to finish preparing the meal. She opened a bottle of wine to let it breathe while she finished up. She was sure that Wild Bill Hickok was accustomed to drinking something other than wine. She had brandy for after dinner but she didn't have whiskey or beer or things that she thought he would typically drink. Hopefully this would be alright. If he came around more then maybe she would have to keep things that he liked in the house.

'As if he will want to keep coming, Katie,' she thought to herself, 'You are getting way ahead of yourself.'

Still it was a nice thought. That he might like to spend an afternoon sitting on her porch or perhaps the gazebo out back. They would watch the birds and other visitors to her flower gardens. He acted interested in the Latin name for the hummingbird. Maybe he would like to know more. She rolled her eyes at herself as she stirred the gravy. It was laughable that he would want to listen to her prattle on about such things.

Dinner was ready and Kate was growing more and more nervous. She busied herself with setting the table and thinking on the day. She hadn't lied at all. It had been a rather uneventful day when her doorbell had rung. She had gone to market and picked up the small roast. Of course even a small roast was far more than one woman on her own needed but she assured herself that she could make sandwiches with it the next day and save herself having to cook again. She'd then gone to the bakery and picked up her favorite cake. It was a bit of an indulgence but the cake was wonderful and she very rarely baked or even bought baked goods. Perhaps she had somehow known he would come.

When she had answered the door earlier and looked into his light brown eyes, she had nearly fainted right there which was not a typical response for her. She had worked alongside men all her life and grown up with three brothers. She had very few females with whom she had much in common and the few friends she counted were men. Sure there had been times when she had felt a slight attraction to a man but not like this. He had a look to him. He could be the hunter but more often felt himself the hunted.

When he had introduced himself, it had surprised her. She fully expected he would say his name was Bill but he didn't. It was fairly common knowledge what his real name was but that he would try to reassure her of his intent in that way was nearly touching. Even more touching was when he told her to call him Jimmy. She knew of no one who ever referred to him by that name—not that she followed him around or anything but she knew when he moved to the city there had been a great stir and she had read up on him and heard some casual conversations with people who were somewhat in the know about his preferences. She surely never thought to see him at her door.

He was beautiful. The pictures she had seen of him did not do him justice. She found herself wanting to stroke his long hair, twirl her fingers in it, stroke his strong jaw, kiss his dimples. He had broad shoulders and big strong looking hands. Surely his jacket hid arms just as strong. What might it feel like to be held in those arms? And what might it be like to have those hands caress her?

Kate had never had such thoughts enter her mind before. She shook her head to clear the thoughts. Her attraction to him was certainly of no consequence. She needed to return her thoughts to the task at hand.

Looking at the table, she knew it was perfect and she went to the front porch where he was once again studying the yard. This time he was smiling as he watched a pair of birds splashing in the water of her birdbath. They were nothing out of the ordinary, just sparrows but he seemed to enjoy their antics.

"Melospiza Melodia," she said standing behind him, "Song sparrows. If you're hungry, dinner is on the table."

* * *

**So this story has been in the works since November...it's actually mostly written but for a few scenes and some clean up...so I thought I would start posting. This is what I owed Jimmy after the whole Martha thing.**

**I know it seems tame now...it won't be long before it is anything but tame! Apparently Jimmy really digs smart chicks!-J**


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy sat across from Kate and sometimes forgot to eat for as intently as he watched her. She had apologized for the wine but he told her he liked wine. It was true. He didn't drink it often but he enjoyed it all the same. She went on to apologize for the food saying she didn't cook much but it was wonderful and he told her so. Then she grew silent and chewed her food thoughtfully, much the same as she had chewed the end of the pen earlier. He needed to stop thinking like that. She was not some woman in a saloon or brothel who could be had for a coin and a glance. She was a smart and learned woman who surely had no use for the likes of him.

"More wine?" she asked dragging his thoughts back to the meal at hand.

"Please," he croaked out. "So, how do you remember all them Latin names for things?"

She shrugged.

"I don't really know. They just make sense to me."

"Pretty sounding words," he remarked. "You said you knew more languages than that?"

She nodded.

"Greek and Latin, you know," she replied dabbing lightly at the corners of her mouth with her napkin. "I also speak French and Spanish. I've learned a smattering of German as well but not enough to purport myself an expert. Recently I've begun learning Russian. It takes a while to master since their alphabet is different."

Jimmy shook his head trying to figure what he was doing at the table with this woman. She was out of his class for sure. He wanted to ask more, maybe about the birds or butterflies or even the kinds of flowers she had. They were all so beautiful and interesting to him but her mouth was open to speak so he deferred.

"I'm really much more interested in hearing about you," she said, "I was led to believe that all who make your acquaintance call you Bill. Yet you told me that your real friends call you Jimmy. I find that interesting."

"It's really not all that interesting at all," he protested, "I just lived long enough to understand that not everyone who calls you friend is one of yours."

"Well, now I am even more intrigued," she said and he couldn't help but notice the way the candlelight sparkled in her eyes. "Are you suggesting that anyone has the gall to double cross, or even cross at all, the great Wild Bill Hickok?"

"Ain't so much that," he answered, "As people associating with me out of their own interests more than mine. Some people though…some of 'em are true friends."

"Those are the ones who call you Jimmy? I am honored then to be included after so brief an acquaintance."

She smiled at him then and while he tried to convince himself that she didn't know what she was doing, the smile was flirtatious all the same.

"I get tired of keeping up with Bill sometimes. He kind of wears me out. You got the idea here with them flowers out front. Sit and watch nature wander up."

"Oh it doesn't wander up without being given some encouragement," she replied with a slight lilt in her voice. It had to be the wine, he thought. But then she hadn't had much of it. Maybe he was drunk and imagining things but then he hadn't drunk that much either. "I make it want to come for a visit."

She stood then and took his plate from him and went into the kitchen. First she returned with two small plates and the next time with a cake.

"Gâteau au chocolat avec des amandes," she declared proudly setting the cake down and serving him a generous slice.

Jimmy was sure that what was in front of him was really just a chocolate cake with some almonds sprinkled on it. It was treat enough but how she had said it stirred things within him. He watched Kate as she took two brandy snifters from the sideboard and a decanter. Once the brandy was set before him, she took her seat and offered a smile.

"I'm sorry," she said with a modesty that felt false. It was the first thing she had said all day that felt dishonest to him. "I do like to show off. That just means chocolate cake with almonds. I am sure you've guessed as much already. You are in for a treat though. Tomas at the bakery is a magician. I swear he must be."

"What language was that?" he asked her. "It didn't sound the same as the names for birds."

"French," she replied, "Food always sounds better en français."

"It looks really good."

"I don't know what possessed me to buy it today. I walk past the bakery every day when I do my marketing but today I just couldn't walk past without getting a cake—a whole cake. I would rarely do such a thing for just me. It is really quite fortuitous that you stopped by."

As she spoke, her long, graceful fingers held her fork lightly as she slowly separated one bite sized piece of the confection and then lifted it deliberately to her lips. Her eyes fell closed in something resembling bliss and Jimmy's imagination wandered to ways he could replicate that expression. Surely she was not aware of the signals she was sending him.

He took a sip of the brandy and the warm feeling of it moving past his throat and into his chest didn't help his burgeoning desire. How he could have missed her graceful femininity when he first met her astounded him.

* * *

Kate was doing everything she could think of to bring him to her. Her words were tinged with double meaning. And while her interest in him and his past was genuine, she expressed it most fully in the hope it would make him want her as she did him. Every time she handed him something she made sure to brush her fingers along his. It was true she was inexperienced but her extensive reading had told her some of what men liked. Still she got no response from him. Perhaps she wasn't pretty. Others had told her she was but maybe they were wrong or maybe she just wasn't what he found pleasing. That would be the worst. She had finally found a man who filled her with desire and he didn't find her attractive.

She had a few more things to try before she gave up. It was worth continuing to try. The graceful way he moved, how soft his voice was when speaking to her, the way he looked at her in wonder when she rattled off some stupid Latin phrase or term. She had thought that her use of French scattered throughout their meal and dessert was having an effect but now it seemed not. At last she stood.

"Would you like to see the back yard?"

* * *

Jimmy nodded at her question not even allowing himself to speak. What would he say anyway? He did want to after all but what he really wanted to say was that he would much rather see her bedroom or even just become better acquainted with the small couch in her front parlor.

She took a light hold of his arm and he could tell from her face that this was a bold move for her. She had to be intoxicated from the wine and brandy.

"Everything in the house and the yards has a purpose," she was saying. "The weigela are there to bring butterflies and hummingbirds. But the back yard is my place of comfort."

He was dutifully led along. She didn't sound even the slightest bit tipsy. The door opened in front of him and he nearly gasped at the space revealed. It was more garden than yard, he supposed. There were paths carving the expanse. They passed through a rose arbor not five feet from the back of the house. Beyond that a small bench sat in the shade of a flowering crab apple tree with branches twisted like the work worn fingers of an old woman. In the far corner of the space rose a gazebo. It was small but lovely.

"No matter my mood, there is a place here for me. The flowers here bloom at different times so from the first snow melting rays of spring sunshine to autumn's first gasp, I have flowers."

"It's very beautiful," he said nearly losing his voice as her hand trailed down his arm and her fingers grazed over the back of his hand. He wanted to add, 'just like you' but didn't dare.

"Jimmy," she began and for a moment there was a hint of insecurity that he watched her push aside through sheer determination. "Have we moved from colleagues to friends?"

"I'd like to think we have," he said plainly.

"Then may I ask you a question? I would like an honest answer."

He nodded his agreement.

"Am I an attractive woman?"

"What?"

"Am I pretty?"

Her green eyes bored into him in the light cast on her by the nearly full moon. She had long ago dispensed with her glasses saying she only needed them for reading. Now she reached up behind her head and pulled away the comb that had held her hair up. With a shake her tresses fell in waves around her shoulders. Those tresses were at once rolling wheat fields swayed by the winds and honey falling in ripples over fresh baked bread and even the lightly toasted almonds that had been on the cake they had just eaten. They were at once exotic and comforting. He wanted to reach and touch them but her eyes still stared expectantly at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yes," he said. She wanted honest and he wouldn't lie to a woman about something like this anyway. "Yes you are pretty…well, no…pretty don't cover it. You're beautiful."

"Then why don't you want to engage in coitus with me?"

His brow furrowed. He wasn't even sure what all of those words meant.

"Sexual intercourse," she explained, "Making love. Why don't you want to do that with me?"

"I-I…I don't…I mean…I do but…"

"Maybe I didn't do the right things to let you know I was interested," she mused. "I am interested. Perhaps not all beautiful women are attractive to you in this way. Just because someone or something is beautiful, perhaps it does not mean you desire it."

"Now just stop right there," he said and looked after her to where she had wandered as she thought aloud. "Get back over to me."

"Why?"

"Because I need to kiss you."

"Oh," she said a moment before his lips descended on hers. He could feel her desire for him burning and also her timidity. When the kiss broke apart he stroked her jaw line gently.

"We're talking about something you ain't never done, ain't we?"

She nodded almost embarrassed.

"Are you sure about this?"

She nodded holding his eyes.

"I have read a great deal…I just hadn't met a man…not one I wanted to…until you," she half stammered. "I know by some standards that makes me terrible but I don't care. Carpe Diem after all."

"What does that mean?"

"Seize the day," she explained. "It means living with no regrets and grabbing everyday and living it for all it's worth. Right now it means not ignoring the feelings you conjure in me."

"Well then carpe diem it is," he said, "I kind of like that. I think an old friend of mine would love to have use of that phrase. Would you do me a favor?"

She nodded uncertainly.

"Tell me how to ask someone to do what we're about to do…in French."

"Voulez-vouz coucher avec moi?"

"It ain't only food that sounds better in French. I don't want to make assumptions as to what you want but I think you'll be more comfortable in your room. I'll be right behind."

She led, he followed.

"So, you know all them languages but then you seem like more of a scientist with how you study birds and bugs and all that."

"I have many interests, Jimmy," she said. "You sound like perhaps you're nervous."

"Not exactly," he answered, "I was more worried that you was getting nervous."

They had reached the doorway of her bedroom and she turned to him with a smile.

"I am," she confessed, "But nervousness and timidity are enemies to those who wish to do as Thoreau suggested and 'live deep and suck out all the marrow of life'."

"We don't have to do this," he reminded her. "I mean, I surely want to but it don't have to be tonight."

She looked up at him and her clinical affect fell away.

"I think maybe it does," she whispered. "I look in your eyes and I feel shivery and yet too warm all at once. I need…I need something from you and I fear my body might fall right apart if I don't get it."

Jimmy said nothing. He wasn't even sure what should be said in response to something like what she had just said. He simply ran his fingers lightly over her silky hair. He noticed Kate looking around as if uncertain.

"I should get undressed?"

She reached for the fasteners at the front of her dress but Jimmy just placed his hands gently over hers and bent to press his lips tenderly to hers. Then he leaned just a bit further and whispered very softly in her ear.

"For one thing, I'd rather do that for you. It's kind of like unwrapping a present. And for another, I think I need to kiss you more. Have you ever been kissed before?"

"Not like how you do it," she replied, "Just, you know, under the mistletoe at Christmas parties."

He smirked at her and saw her reaction to his expression. It further aroused him and he'd been nearly painfully erect when he'd come up the stairs. He traced her features with the barest touch of his fingertips saving her plump, pink lips for last. When his fingers ghosted over those reddening lips, she gave a gasp and he brought his mouth to her open and waiting one.

She tensed a moment and tried to bring her lips together but his tongue was in her mouth before she could and it caused her to relax. She opened her mouth further to his, encouraging his explorations. She tasted sweet and his mind drifted to thoughts of tasting every bit of her. He would. If she had known nothing of a man, he would make damned sure he took his time and allowed her to fully know what this experience was all about. She wanted to live life and suck the marrow from it. He could help her with that and he gladly would.

He felt more than heard her moan into his mouth as her tongue joined his in exploration. Their tongues battled for a while but then he gave in and let her do as she pleased. This was hers more than his. Although he was certain he would get his.

She was panting and still frantically trying to kiss him more, deeper. It was time. His hands moved to the front of her dress and slowly, deliberately he one by one undid the fasteners holding her dress closed. She acted as if she might move away from him but then he moved one hand to tangle in her long hair and held her tighter to him. He kissed his way across her cheek and ended at her ear tugging lightly on her earlobe with his teeth before speaking in a soft growl.

"I ain't saying you can't change your mind but let's not stop before we even start."

He had her dress unfastened almost to her naval and he slipped the hand not tangled into her hair under the fabric that had previously covered most of her neck. Pushing it aside, he lowered his lips to her long graceful neck.

"Beautiful Kate, just beautiful," he sighed into her creamy skin.

Her breath was coming even faster and he worried she would faint if not rid of her corset soon. He pulled back to whimpers from her. He shot her a half of a smile.

"Now maybe you'll let me finish getting that dress off'n you."

She simply nodded and stood with her arms at her sides as he finished unhooking the last of the fasteners and slid the dress off from her shoulders allowing it to fall in a puddle at her feet. He could see her bosom rising and falling in a desperate attempt to escape the confines of her corset. He finally rid her of the garment and saw her obvious relief.

"That's better now ain't it?"

She nodded as she stood before him in pantaloons, chemise, stockings and shoes. He sat her down on the chair at her dressing table. His first thought at been to set her on the edge of the bed but he wasn't ready to go there just yet and doubted she was either.

Kneeling he unlaced her tiny-heeled boots and pulled them gently from her dainty feet. He let his fingers walk up first one leg and then the other to just above the knee, just under the lace hem of her pantaloons. He gripped her stockings lighting and bunched them down one by one until he could pull them off easily. Then he stood and looked at her.

* * *

Kate lifted her eyes uncertainly to meet his. She was nearly naked before this powerful man and part of her wanted to grab her clothing or at least the robe from the back of the chair in which she sat and cover herself and order him out but then, something inside her, in her belly, in her loins, in…well, maybe even in her heart, told her not to. Told her to follow his lead. Told her this was right and would be fine, just fine.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do next. Reading had only gotten her so far. Really she read very little of what some would refer to as romance books and instead trusted that knowing the mechanics of the process would suffice. As it turned out, there was more to it than that. Her look questioned him and she saw a smile cross his face. For a moment she thought he might laugh at her inexperience but he didn't. He simply stroked his fingers through her hair. It was such a caring gesture she thought she might weep.

Still she did not know what was expected of her.

"I-I don't know what you want me to do," she said almost meekly. It was a tone that surprised even her.

"I want you to do what you feel," came his gentle reply. "I want you to do what you want. The question ain't what you're supposed to do for me but what do you want me to do?"

She began to protest and say she didn't know but she did. She'd been thinking about it all afternoon. Slowly she stood to face him and let her hands rest on his chest. Her fingers traced the musculature through his shirt. She cautiously slipped one button through its hole and looked up at him for reassurance. He nodded to her with a grin. She unbuttoned another button and could begin to see the skin of his torso come into her view.

Her hands went up and rid him of his jacket and then his vest allowing her to focus her attention once again on the buttons of his shirt. She quickly tugged his shirttails from the waist of his britches and finished with the buttons pushing his shirt off of his shoulders where a shrug later it rested on the floor. He was more glorious than she had allowed in her imaginings. His muscles rippled tight under the taut covering of skin. She traced and studied his now exposed torso stopping when she reached a welted area of scar tissue. It was round and unmistakable in how it must've gotten there. Tears sprang to her eyes. She knew, of course, the stories. She knew there had to be at least some truth to them. But to see such evidence, to see where lead had pierced his beautiful body, to think of the blood that had flowed from the wound and the horrible scenarios where he wouldn't have even lived to stand before her how…she could not hold the tears at bay.

* * *

Jimmy thought things were going well until her shoulders began to shake and he saw the tears fall from her usually playful green eyes. Without thinking he pulled her to him and held her tightly. His fingers rubbed random patterns on her back and he kissed her head.

"Hey, there," he nearly cooed to her, "It's alright. I told you once you can change your mind."

She shook her head.

"That's not the problem…I'm being terribly silly, I suppose. I mean, I guess I should've known…it just wasn't real before. Everything was just stories in a dime novel."

Everything crystallized for him right then. He understood. Men in her circles probably weren't sporting scars from bullet holes.

"It's alright, Katie darlin'," he said, "I'm alright. It's in the past. Hardly ever happens anymore."

"Hardly?" she whimpered. "That's not reassuring. Not that I have a right to expect you to reassure me. I mean…this is just tonight, right?"

"I don't think it is," he said softly into her hair. "I don't think so at all."

Her head shot up and her eyes searched his for a hint of deception. Seeing none, for there was none to see, her brow furrowed.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you're thinking hard on something?" he asked her.

"I-I don't understand…I thought…well, you're who you are and I'm well…me. Surely you don't really mean…"

"I ain't proposing marriage or nothing yet," he clarified. "But I ain't ruling it out for someday either. What I do know is that even if you hadn't asked me up to your room, I would've asked to see you again. I like spending time with you Katie."

"Katie…" she absently repeated.

"Shouldn't I call you that?" he asked suddenly somehow worried.

"No one has in a very long time. I think from you I prefer it."

Jimmy remembered what they had been doing and fully realized their respective states of undress. He was unsure how to proceed. His erection from earlier had left with the arrival of her tears. But he knew it could be resurrected if she so desired. Of course he no longer knew what she desired and was afraid to voice the question.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his chest, "I ruined the mood, didn't I?"

"Took it down a notch or two," he replied, "But far from ruined. Is it what you still want?"

Her fingers ran lightly over his torso as he felt her nod against him. His skin pricked with gooseflesh and his heart raced. Her hands ran down his sides and then stopped abruptly and returned to the middle of his chest. Looking down, he saw the problem. It took less than a minute to rid his hips of the hardware he was so accustomed to that he often forgot it was there.

"Better?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sho-should we move to the bed?" she asked.

"I think that might be awful nice, Katie darlin'."

* * *

**I told you things would get steamy. Oh I just love Kate...I hope you all like Kate too. I can tell you Jimmy is awful fond of Kate. **

**Oh...it might make some of you happy to know I have begun chapter 91 of Livin' for the City. So that is good too. I've been putting it off and when you read it, you'll understand why.-J**


	3. Chapter 3

He toed his boots off and then followed her to the bed. They both sat down and looked at each other awkwardly. He offered a small chuckle.

"You'd think I hadn't done this before," he said.

"I'm making you uncomfortable," she replied looking upset. "I thought I knew…I read books about…but…I don't know what to do."

"Sure you do," he reassured her, "You spend time watching birds and butterflies and bees. Ain't that how we usually explain to young 'uns about such things?"

"That's not what I meant. Should I just lay back? Are you ready?"

"If we was in some sort of hurry then maybe that would be it," he answered, "Don't take much for a man to be ready. I ain't sure you're ready."

"I told you…"

"That ain't the kind of ready I meant. I mean ready in the same way I am."

"I don't understand."

"I know," he said, "It's just…this is probably going to hurt some. I've heard it does the first time. And it ain't as good as it can be if you aren't well…ready."

"You can just go ahead. I've made you wait long enough."

"You ain't made me do nothing," he said simply, "You told me what you wanted. I want you to know that it can feel…good. We could've walked in here and just done it. It would've been terrible for you and that wouldn't go too far in making it good for me either. I can't just…I ain't like that."

"I wouldn't have known the difference."

"I know…that's why I can't be like that."

"Does it hurt a lot, do you think?" Kate's hands began to shake at the fear suddenly overtaking her. It was a struggle to keep the shaking from her voice.

"Not if I can help it," he answered softly.

He reached to her and lifted her chemise over her head discarding it onto the floor. The blush that crept to her cheeks at being so quickly exposed only drove him. His fingers traced lightly her collarbone and down to her full and awaiting breasts. She sucked in air sharply as his fingers found her nipples. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him and he drew his hands away and leaned to her.

"Exactly how much do you really know from books about this?" he asked tenderly.

"I know what goes where," she replied looking at the crotch of his pants with apprehension.

"Have you ever even seen a naked man before?"

She shook her head looking ashamed but he leaned and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

"Have you ever touched yourself to feel good?"

Her eyes flew to him in shock that he would suggest such a thing and he chuckled.

"You do have a lot to learn," he said softly, "No shame in being a good girl though or at least waiting for a guy who makes you feel something. It's awful flattering for a guy like me. But we do have our work to do. Saying you know what you're doing is like me saying I know about England 'cause someone showed me a map."

She tried to smile at him and he admired the valiant attempt but she was feeling a little low and frightened. He could see her cross her arms over her chest.

"First thing we got to get straight is that you are beautiful and I like looking at you. And you should especially not be embarrassed about those. Those are pretty damned impressive. I think that's a good thing so please stop acting so bashful. It don't ring true to you. A woman who could speak up and ask for what she wanted the way you did ain't bashful."

She dropped her arms from across her front and just sat there looking at him.

"The second thing is that I need a promise from you that you're going to keep speaking up. Maybe not all men want to know if they're doing something right but I do. Something don't feel good, you let me know. Something does feel good and don't get shy about telling me that either. Agreed?"

Kate nodded.

"Okay then," he went on noticing that talking to her was somehow relaxing the tension he had seen overtake her body. If he kept talking then maybe he could get her to relax enough. "It's time to lose these."

He reached and tugged at the drawstring on her pantaloons and gestured for her to stand and let him rid her of them. Then urged her to sit down. Next he unfastened his pants and slid them off. He didn't stand before her and just sat a moment in silence letting her get accustomed to their mutual nudity. He saw the skin of her breasts pull tight over her hardening nipples.

"Are you cold?" he asked and she shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

* * *

Kate didn't understand why her answer made him smile. Then he reached to her. He spoke as he moved explaining everything he did.

"Reason I asked is there ain't too many reasons for this," he said as he grazed the backs of his knuckles softly over one of her hardened nipples. "Cold can do it but I was hoping maybe you was excited. Might be fear too but I hope it isn't."

She tried to shake her head but it wasn't honest.

"Maybe a little," she admitted.

"No need for that."

"I know."

He chuckled lightly at her.

"Knowing and feeling ain't always the same thing, are they?"

She shook her head and wondered how he knew just what to say to her to put her at ease—or as close to at ease as she thought she might get.

"We're taking this slow," he said gently, patiently, "Because I like certain things when I am with a woman and one of them is seeing her in pleasure. And because you deserve someone who ain't rushing. I'm going to try to explain why I do what I do but ask if you don't understand and let me know if you're scared or if something don't feel good."

Her heart…when he spoke like that to her, it nearly filled to bursting. She chastised herself that love could not happen this fast but then he was so tender and gentle and sweet to her. She could have found herself attracted to a brute who would have had his way with her and been gone by now—possibly leaving her in pain. Instead there was this gentle dear man whose body made her belly turn to a swirling tempest within her. Perhaps she was falling in love.

He kissed her and she allowed her hands to rove over his chest and then she felt something that had her pulling away from him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head and ran her fingers over his now erect nipples.

"Does this mean the same thing for you that you said it did for me?"

He nodded.

"I ain't cold or scared either."

She found that sitting there facing him she could not keep her eyes from lowering to his lap. What she saw there frightened her but excited her at the same time. She felt moisture between her legs. That seemed an odd thing to happen. She felt her cheeks burn with her blush as Jimmy followed her eyes.

She watched him lie back and suddenly what had seemed just large and interesting before had grown to something almost fearful. But then not entirely so. Again she felt moisture gather between her legs. She was almost afraid to move for fear he would see the wetness.

* * *

He'd been waiting for her to be comfortable enough to address that. Slowly he laid down and looked over to her. He couldn't entirely help the proud smile at what rose straight up from his groin. But he tried to douse the smile some when he saw the panicked fear in her eyes. She couldn't stop staring at his erection.

Her fear was being conquered by something he recognized as curiosity. Her hands twitched more than once in her lap. His own hands ran up and down his length causing it to grow and harden all the more.

"You can touch me, you know," he said plainly, "I like it when you do. It feels good. Your hands are soft and they flutter all over me like the wings on that hummingbird earlier."

Tentatively she reached a hand and grazed her fingertips lightly over his manhood. She gasped as she brought her hand back and then extended her arm again and used a firmer touch. Before Jimmy knew it, she was on her knees kneeling at his side and studying his length. She tried touching lightly, firmly, gliding her fingernails over his highly sensitized flesh. She explored every inch of what he knew she had never seen before. Then she turned her attention to the sack of skin beneath and the orbs within it.

"It's all so soft," she said in wonder. "Like velvet or maybe even silk."

The corners of her mouth turned up every time something she said or did caused a twitch from the organ.

As much as he would have loved to have spent the entire night stretched out on her bed with her exploring and discovering the wonders of the male member, he knew that probably wasn't really what she wanted.

"Katie darlin'," he said with a strained voice. "That feels really good and I'd love to just have you do what you're doing but if you keep that up, nothing else is going to happen tonight. It's up to you but if you really want what you said you did then we need to revisit this another time."

Her hands went back to her lap.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be. It's just that I ain't a kid no more and once I'm finished I'm probably finished for the night."

"Wh-what should I do now?" she asked him.

"Lay down," he instructed gently.

She did but eyed him warily.

"Does this mean I'm ready?" she inquired further.

"Probably not but it means I can reach everything I need to so you can be."

He settled on his side next to her and trailed his fingers aimlessly over her torso. He traced the base of her breasts, her collarbone, the curves of her hips, around her naval and back up again. He kept his hand securely above her waist and noted the small exhalation each time he refrained from venturing lower. Each time his fingers returned to her breasts he circled closer to her nipples until she was nearly whimpering for him to touch her there. He did. Lightly at first and then harder. He brought his mouth to one breast and flicked his tongue over the hardened peak. And then descended on it. He sucked and licked, twirling his tongue and even lightly raked his teeth over it.

Kate's breath was coming ragged and he could feel her heart beating soundly in her chest. He released her breast and lifted his head resting it near her ear.

"How's that feel?"

She couldn't respond.

"Is it good?"

She nodded. Then Jimmy took her hand in his.

"I want to show you something," he said bringing her hand with his down between her legs. She stiffened next to him. "It's okay. Trust me, please."

"But…it's…I can feel…it's wet," she said at last as if afraid he would up and run from her.

"It's supposed to be," he told her, "That's going to make everything so much easier."

"It's supposed to get wet?"

"If I'm doing things right it is. It means your body is starting to get ready."

"So you're going to put it in me now? Your…your…"

He didn't doubt for a moment that she knew what it was called. Probably knew more about proper and scientific terminology than he did but her analytical, intellectual demeanor had left and was replaced by a frightened girl.

"No," he assured her, "Not yet. I told you I wanted to show you something."

He guided her hand between her legs. Gently he felt around for the hardening and once he found it, he brought her index finger atop of it.

"That right there," he whispered in her ear. "That's your best friend."

He moved her finger to circle around and then press into the little nub. She sucked air in sharply and then moaned when she exhaled.

Next he took that same finger and pressed it between the folds there and into the slippery opening.

"It's so small," she squeaked, "How can…"

"It stretches," he told her.

"It can't stretch that much…"

"Yeah it can."

He let her hand rest at her side and then let his own fingers go to work. First he rubbed light circles over the hardened little bundle and then he slipped a finger into her. She wasn't lying; it was very tight in there. He couldn't help twitching against her and hoped that reminding her of what came next wouldn't frighten her more but it actually seemed to fuel her. She ground her hips into his hand demanding more of him. He worked more furiously over her until she cried out in pleasure.

* * *

Kate thought she might've gone blind for a moment but then everything came back to her starting as pinpoints of light and then expanding to become once again her room. Except that this wasn't her room anymore. Her room was a boring chamber where she read and dressed and slept and little else. This space was where she had just discovered her womanhood.

Her body trembled with the overwhelming sensations Jimmy had just brought to her and she sighed. Then she remembered why they were really there. She looked cautiously at him. He looked pleased with himself. He had a right to. She was surely pleased with him right then.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I think so," she replied.

* * *

The words were pure heaven to Jimmy right then. He needed her so badly. He sat up and knelt between her legs. He pressed lightly at her entrance. Not enough to try to gain access but enough to announce his presence.

He looked down at her. Her breasts were smaller mounds for having spread across her chest; her hair lay about her head like a halo. Her green eyes looked to him with equal parts fear uncertainty, desire and lust.

Jimmy stretched his body over hers supporting his weight on his forearms. He kissed her deeply until she relaxed beneath him and then he began to push forward. She tensed at the intrusion and he paused. When he felt her tension leave he pushed into her a little more until she sucked her breath in sharply.

"You alright?" he whispered gently.

She nodded furiously with her jaw set stubbornly.

"Am I hurting you?"

"A little," she said blinking back tears.

"You have to relax for me, Katie. Trust me."

She nodded to him and took a deep breath letting it out and allowing him in a little more.

"Keep breathing. Just keep breathing."

He kissed her neck, lightly and shifted so that he could move a hand between them. He found the spot that he thought could distract her. Up until now he had been just stretching but he was now at the resistance that was her maidenhead. There was no stretching this, it would be torn. So he rubbed over her desire until he felt the moisture anew over his fingers and her hips trying to reach up and take more of him. He kept rubbing and pushed past the final resistance. She cried out and he hated the pain in her cry. He vowed he would only ever allow her to cry in bliss from here forward.

But he was in. Her entire body was rigid and she was holding her breath against him.

"I know," he whispered, "I know…it's alright. Just breathe and relax."

His fingers brushed away the tears that leaked from the corners of her eyes.

"Let me know when you're okay."

* * *

The burning pain was nearly blinding. He had tried to distract her from it but it hadn't really worked. But his words were soothing and his voice was too. It was like thunder rumbling in the distance. Soft and rippling. He said to relax and breathe so she did. As she let go of the tension, the feeling of having been ripped in two subsided and was replaced by a liquid fire in the pit of her belly. As foreign as this had seemed at first, somehow her body knew this was meant to be. She wasn't even sure what came next but whatever it was, she wanted it.

"I'm okay," she panted at him.

* * *

Jimmy pulled back slowly watching her face turn disappointed at his near absence and then slowly pushed back in. The muscles struggled once again with making room for him. But this time there was no cry of pain, no tears. Katie only moaned and half muttered, "Yes".

His movements were slow and deliberate at first, as much as to make this last for his sake as for hers. But soon, he thrust deeply enough to grind into just the right spots inside and outside of her that her eyes flew open in pleasured surprise and then fluttered nearly shut again in a nearly wanton display of desire.

That was the spot and that was the angle and that was the response that kicked things into high motion. He still fought to control himself but no longer worried for slow or deliberate. He allowed fevered and impassioned their full reign over him and moved forcefully and fast in and out of her.

She groaned and thrashed her head. With every thrust into her, he could see her breasts undulate as waves crashing into a shoreline. She alternately bit her lip and uttered half syllables. Even if he could make out all the words, he doubted he would have understood them all anyway. He watched her breathing come quicker and quicker and felt as she dug her heels into the mattress in order to push back into him. Soon she was babbling and screaming and her insides were pulling his release from him.

* * *

Kate had no idea what all was happening except that the welling of pleasure within her was overpowering all of her senses. In time she knew it would bubble over and it did. As it did, she felt a change in Jimmy. His body became tense with every thrust and each one rammed deeper into her, reaching places she hadn't known of before. Then he nearly roared above her. It was a sound that might come from a great animal—a lion maybe. And something was different in his thrusts as well. Something warm. His seed…she could feel it. Later it would cause a smile to flit across her face that, in the midst of all the other sensations, she could separate that one.

It was over now, she thought to herself. She was pretty sure. The strength seemed to go out of him and she worried she might be crushed but he caught his fall with his forearms and planted soft kisses on her lips and cheeks. His hips still rested heavy on her and slowly she could feel him slip from within her. It possibly should have been a relief but it wasn't. It felt as if he belonged there now and his absence almost made her cry. Nearly everything almost made her cry. She was suddenly overcome with emotion and felt like weeping and laughing and yelling to the rooftops about what had just transpired.

Her body was buzzing like the sound of hot bugs in the mid-summer. She wondered if this was why they buzzed like that. His arms still held her tight and that was good because she felt as if she had shattered into a million pieces and he was merely being kind enough to hold her together.

It didn't feel like simple kindness though. His arms around her felt almost desperate. She chanced a look at his face and was shocked at what she saw in Jimmy's eyes. They were filled with concern for her, with—well not love exactly, it was too soon for that, but affection, admiration. She lifted her hands without even thinking and placed one on each side of his face and kissed him deeply.

"You okay?" he asked looking deeply into her eyes.

She nodded unsurely, a gesture he returned. Then he rolled from atop her. She missed his weight; it was steadying, calming, warm. But then he pulled her tight to him. She could feel the warmth of his seed slowly leaving her. It ran out and some rested on her upper thigh. She could just reach down and touch it if she wanted to. She wanted to see it, see what it looked like, so she ran her fingers down and then brought them up to see. Her heart began to race and Jimmy turned to her in alarm. She wanted to hide her hand so he wouldn't see. He did though.

"It's alright," he soothed petting her hair and kissing all over her face. "That's normal. I thought knowing the scientific parts you'd already know that. I'm sorry. I should've warned you."

She couldn't stop staring at the blood on her fingers. There was something else with it as well. Something thick and white. She looked helplessly at him not even being able to voice her questions.

"I don't know the purpose of it, or if there is one even," he began in a soft and comforting whisper. "But there's something in there that has to tear away the first time. It don't grow back and I heard it don't bleed much. It's probably done now. Stay right here."

He pulled his arms gently from around her and climbed out of bed. She could see the blood on his…his…

'Penis, Katie,' she chastised herself internally. 'It's called a penis and you already knew that. Stop acting like some silly schoolgirl.'

She watched his every move. Maybe he was leaving. He got what men wanted from women. But then he was so different from any man she had known.

'And you know that how?' she asked herself. 'Because he acted nice until he could bed you? Men try extra hard to be with virgins, you know.'

He moved only to where his jacket rested on the floor. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Then he moved to the pitcher and basin on her dressing table. He lifted the basin and smiled at the weight of it. She was transfixed on him as he poured water into the basin. Veins stood in his arms and she could watch every muscle roll under his skin as he turned and did what he needed to. First he dipped the handkerchief into the water and wiped the smears of blood from himself. Then he rinsed the square of cloth and crossed the room to her. He sat on the edge of the bed and then moved her legs so they were bent at the knees. It was very similar to how she had been when…the very thought filled her once again with desire for him. It was a desire she wasn't sure parts of her body could follow through on but it let her know that she wanted this again. He turned to face her, studying her body as she had once studied him.

His touch was gentle as he cleaned the blood away that evidenced their…their…what was it that she should call it. It wasn't love but it was too intimate almost to be anything but. Passion. Their passion.

* * *

Jimmy felt badly when he saw the blood. It had slipped his mind that there would be blood. Worse than knowing he had made her bleed, was the panic-stricken look on her face.

Once he had her cleaned up, he held her tight to him. She was shivering, trembling. He pulled the blankets over them and held her tighter until she relaxed into him and her trembling stopped.

"How was it?" he asked her gently.

"I-I…well…it was wonderful and it was frightening and it was painful…but mostly I think wonderful. I've never felt like that before. I never knew anyone could."

Tears were coming to the surface of her eyes as she spoke and she had all the wonder of a child seeing snow for the first time. He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"The pain wasn't too bad?"

"I don't know," she said almost confused. "It hurt really badly but then it was as if I didn't care about it anymore. There was so much else to feel than the pain."

She looked up at him suddenly.

"Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her soundly.

"Believe me, the pleasure was mine."

She appeared to be on the verge of asking so many things. Jimmy wasn't sure he was up for her questions but then she stifled a yawn.

"You should get some sleep, Katie darlin'," he whispered into her hair. "I'll go if you want."

"Please don't," she said almost frantically. Her fingers dug nearly painfully into him holding him in place. "Stay with me. Hold me."

"Gladly."

* * *

**So...that was fun. hehe...yeah, Jimmy enjoyed himself. There's more...there's lots more and if people like it well enough, it might be a series. So do we still like Katie darlin'? Jimmy does. hehehee...**

**So yeah...let me know what you think and stuff.-J**


	4. Chapter 4

"Possum, Potes, Potest, Possuma, Po-ˮ

"That's Possu_mus_…Again Freddie," Kate sighed, "I know you know this. You're just not concentrating."

The boy returned to his verb conjugations and Kate removed her glasses and pinched her fingers hard against the bridge of her nose. Freddie came to her once a week for Latin tutoring. He was possibly her brightest student and she'd had no reservations at all about writing glowing recommendations to the top schools in the East. If he was distracted, it was her fault. He knew how to conjugate this verb; he'd done in thousands of times if he'd done it once.

They were on the gazebo and she found herself gazing at the rose arbor. The memories flooded back to her. _He_'d kissed her there. He'd told her she was pretty…beautiful even. She had dared to ask and had gotten the answer all women desire. She had gotten something else women desire, even ones who don't know to desire it.

Looking at where he had first kissed her made her want to cry. It had been over a week since he had gone. The morning after they had been together, he had left. A note had come to her by courier.

"_Katie, I think you know I have to leave now. I have to find these men. It's my job. I couldn't go without sending some word to you. I don't know how long I'll be but I will return. I will come back to you."_

She had expected the note to be addressed more formally and even to be signed "JB Hickok" but it wasn't. He signed it, "Jimmy" and her heart had soared when she read it.

The gazebo was quiet. Freddie had finished. She didn't even notice.

"Miss Lyons?" Freddie asked breaking through her thoughts and memories.

She looked up at him.

"Are you well? You look pale. Should I seek help for you?"

"No Freddie," she nearly whispered in order to keep the crack from her voice. "I'm quite alright. I think perhaps I might just be a little tired. You've done well. I apologize for snapping at you earlier. Would you show yourself out? I think I'll stay here and rest a while."

"Of course, Miss Lyons," Freddie replied. He stood and walked to the steps leading out of the gazebo and then stopped. "It's not my business, Ma'am, but there's been talk about you. Some people are saying that you met someone and he's broken your heart. I might be out of line saying this but he's…well, he's a fool if he didn't see what was in front of him. I can only hope to someday find a woman like you. You're very special, Miss Lyons. I hope I wasn't out of line to say so."

"Thank you, Freddie," she said fighting tears. If only Freddie weren't quite so young...She shook her head. It would make no difference. She wanted only one man. If he did not, in fact, return to her she wasn't sure what she would do. Perhaps she could find another or perhaps she would live forever with the memories of the night they shared.

She watched her student leave and sat a while in thought. Thought was her friend lately. That and that spot between her legs Jimmy had introduced her to. She felt wrong and immoral when she touched herself but then her own touch and memories of him were all she had…all she wanted really. Except for him. She would rather have him. But she still remembered every detail. The way he felt moving in and out of her, the way his breath ghosted over her flesh, the way his deep voice called her Katie darlin'. She wished for him every day and longed for him every night.

She didn't know how long it would take for him to catch up to the murderers he sought. The locations in the note were not far but then, perhaps he couldn't just ride in and apprehend them. They would put up a fight. He could be dead! The thought chilled the blood in her veins and she felt a need for her wrap despite the warm day.

She tried to console herself that if the great Wild Bill Hickok was dead, word would spread quickly. She would know. And a voice from deep within her said she would know anyway. They were connected. It was silly. He'd surely had countless women. She was one more and surely of no more importance than any other.

But he had said he would come back to her. He had said she was special. He had said that their night together wasn't all he wanted.

'Face the facts, Katie,' she thought, 'He's not the first man to lie his way under a woman's skirts. You're probably not even the first he's told those lies to.'

Tears pricked her eyes. She shouldn't think ill of him. He did nothing but what she asked of him. She wanted him, wanted the experience. She didn't expect him to stay, to be with her only, to care for her past that night. If he hadn't said such things she wouldn't be upset now.

'Keep lying to yourself, Katie. Something changed in you; something in what he did changed you. Stupid little girl you are, you probably went and fell in love with a gunman. And now people are talking. If they only knew how simpleminded you are.'

"You're wrong," she argued back aloud. "He said…he said he would come back. He said…He said he liked spending time with me. He said he would want to see me again even if we didn't…He had no reason to lie. I was half naked in front of him, offering myself. He'll come back…he will."

Days passed and the voice of doubt only grew within her. Surely he was done with the case he'd been working on by now. She'd not heard word that he had returned to the city at all. Was it that important to get away from her that he'd moved on? Was she that repulsive? Had it been that bad for him?

Now, to add to her sullen mood, it was raining. Birds were not coming to bathe in the birdbath and bees and butterflies wanted no part of her flowers. Obviously Jimmy didn't either. She made some tea and sat down on the couch in her front room. Her back wedged against one end and she brought her knees up to rest the book upon. She looked more like a younger girl writing in her diary at bedtime but she didn't care. If she was to be alone, then at least she would be comfortable.

She read her book. Actually she was rereading one of her favorite books. Usually reading about Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy calmed her nerves but as she bit absently into yet another cookie—how many she had eaten she did not know or care—she became frustrated with them. She wanted to yell at Elizabeth. Tell her to speak up, to ask for what she wanted. Surely Elizabeth knew she wanted him.

'Now you want poor Elizabeth as miserable as you are?' the self doubting voice in her head spoke again. 'Sure she should speak up and be improper like you. He'll respect her still. How exactly is that plan turning out for you?'

It was then, as she was blinking back tears and wondering why she should bother when she was alone in her home, that she heard the light jingle of her doorbell. Kate jumped up and thought momentarily about checking her appearance in the mirror but then she suddenly didn't care. She was expecting no one, so whoever was at her door, it was of no consequence if they saw her hair a shambles and her shuffling around in house slippers as opposed to proper shoes. It was a rainy day alone in her house, she thought bitterly, why should she be expected to dress as if she was prepared to entertain visitors?

She knew she was scowling as she opened the door and she didn't care. Someone was interrupting time she had set aside for the purpose of wallowing in her misery.

She didn't recognize the figure before her, hunched as he was against the wind and rain. In fact, she very nearly offered an ugly remark and sent the man away. But then there was something about him that piqued her curiosity.

"Can I help you?" she asked the man. He lifted his eyes and she gasped. "Jimmy!"

"Hey there Katie darlin'," he said with a small smile on his dirty face. "I came straight here. Been riding all night and today too."

"Oh my sweet, Jimmy," she cried, "Come in! Oh, you are soaked to the bone!"

She dragged him in as she spoke and began to remove his coat and tried to rid him of his wet clothing before he caught a fever. He just stood there smiling at her.

"Jimmy, help me," she pleaded, "You'll fall ill and I just...please, help me."

He just lifted one hand and brushed some crumbs from the front of her dress. She looked at him with a frown and a hint of embarrassment that he had seen her with cookie crumbs down her front.

"I'm serious, Jimmy."

He just grinned at her.

"All the while I was away I thought about you and I thought I was remembering wrong. No one could be as beautiful as the pictures in my head. Well I was sort of right. I was remembering you wrong. You're even more beautiful."

"Are you running a fever?" she asked. "You must be. You're delusional."

She pulled at him trying to get him to follow her up the stairs. He stood his ground.

"I am not running no fever, Katie."

"Jimmy, I am a wreck. My hair…and, and I have crumbs on me and my glasses."

"I think you might be the prettiest thing I ever did see. And I ain't looking like no prize myself. Should've at least cleaned up for you."

"Jimmy, you're the most wonderful sight I think I have ever…I was so afraid…"

She started crying and he pulled her to him.

"Oh Katie darlin'."

"You need to come upstairs," she said, "Please, if you get sick…I don't think I could bear it."

"Fine, I'll do whatever you want."

She pushed him up the stairs.

"Get now! And get out of those wet clothes!"

"Yes ma'am!"

He undressed and sat obediently while she grabbed a cloth and cleaned the worst of the mud off of him.

"That's the best I think I can do until I know you're warmed up enough to get you into a tub."

Jimmy sat there with his hands in his lap and offered a mischievous smirk.

"Seems I heard once that when someone's cold that sharing body heat's the best way to warm 'em up."

"Jimmy, you have been riding for so long," she argued, "You need your rest."

She had been bent over the bed tucking the blankets around him but when she tried to stand, he grabbed her around her middle.

"Believe me, I didn't ride that hard to get here in order to rest, Katie darlin'. I need something other than rest. I think maybe you do too."

"Jimmy-"

Her words were cut off by his lips on hers and then his tongue plundering her mouth.

* * *

Jimmy smiled into the kiss as she melted into his arms. He had dreamt of this. He thought he might've dreamt of it all his life and just not been able to put a face on the woman melting into his arms but in the last week or so since he had left Kate's side, he knew who belonged there and getting her back where she belonged was nearly all he cared about.

He'd spared the thought once or twice that she might not really want him back. He could have been merely a fulfillment of a sudden adventurous streak but something in her when she answered the door made him know that was not true. She cared for him. She had missed him and she worried for him.

Jimmy reached for the front of her dress, thankful it didn't feel like he was going to have to make it past a corset today. But there were no clasps at the front of the dress.

"In the back," she whispered.

"Oh hell woman," he grumbled, "Just when I get used to one way…"

His hands worked even as he complained and soon she was standing to shed her dress and quickly the last impediments to what they both needed. They should talk. He knew they should talk but that could wait. Right now he needed her. It seemed she needed him.

He threw the blankets off of himself and presented her with what the sight of her nudity did to his body. And then he pulled her onto him, kissing her about her face and neck as he did. She was rubbing frantically harder into him. He could feel the warmth spread from her core. She was ready enough and he was so far past ready he thought to explode.

He flipped her onto her back and without warning pushed into her.

* * *

Kate tensed when she felt him begin to enter her. But it did not hurt this time. It felt so good, so right. She wrapped her legs around his backside and let her head fall back into the pillow.

* * *

Jimmy felt Kate tense under him. He hadn't thought before he'd entered her. She was probably scared it would hurt again but then the way she was acting, it didn't. He'd apologize later. Right now all he wanted to be aware of was how good it felt to be inside her.

Her hands roved over him and her legs clamped tight around him and he could see her eyes roll back in her head letting him know that he was hitting a good spot for her. Half formed words in a few different languages poured from her sweet lips. He wasn't going to last long so he slipped a hand between them to speed her on her way. It worked and soon they were both grinding into each other in the last few satisfying thrusts.

Jimmy looked down at her. Her lips were red and looked nearly swollen and he could barely see the green of her eyes for as large as her pupils were. Her chest heaved as she tried to calm her breathing and he could even see her pulse in her slender neck.

He wanted to tell her so much. How he felt, how the last week had been for him, how beautiful she was, how precious to him…but none of those words would come out. So he just kissed her. He kissed her deep and long and tried to tell her everything that way. Maybe she would understand all she had come to mean to him. When the kiss ended, he looked into her eyes that were shining with emotion. He thought maybe she did understand after all.

It was then he rolled from atop her and pulled her tight to him and heaved the blankets over top of them. She snuggled into him and her fingers traced light circles over his chest.

"I dare say I'm all warmed up now, Katie darlin'," he said softly as he planted a kiss to the side of her head. He was rewarded with a light, musical giggle. "I know we got lots to talk about. I got a lot of things I need to tell you, need you to know. Maybe you got some things to tell me too. Maybe the first is that I'm an insensitive jackass for leaving you to worry for so long. We'll talk later. I promise we will. I love talking to you. I love listening to you. I love how your voice makes me feel. But right now all them hours in the saddle are catching up to me. As long as I'll wake up with you in my arms, I think I'd like to put that talk off until I get that rest you was bugging me about before. Okay?"

She nodded against him and he let his eyes fall closed. He didn't open them when she softly, tentatively spoke his name. He merely grunted a response that encouraged her to go on.

"I-I think I might be falling in love with you."

She tensed in his arms as if frightened she had said something wrong. He simply held her tighter and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I might love you too."

Then he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Shorter chapter than the last couple but like I said, this is already mostly written so I am just dividing it and I like where this ends. For a while there I wanted to share a pint of Ben & Jerry's with poor Katie there. But then we've all been there. **

**I will say that working on this gives me a much needed distraction from Livin'...I am a monster. Actually, I'm not but history sure the heck is...**

**Well, I hope you liked this. I have to consider how I am going to destroy half of Detroit and make my son a special birthday dinner...how did I end up with a 17 year old child? When did that happen and when did I agree that this was okay? I'm so glad I covered all my greys last week or I'd been in a terrible depression. So let me know what you thought of this and what you think of Katie.-J**


	5. Chapter 5

Kate snuggled deeper into his chest as she felt him relax into sleep. It wasn't a declaration of undying love exactly but it was close. He hadn't rejected her and he had come back to her. His words had been true. He cared for her. She smiled and dared to think of when he would wake and she could ask him about the time he was away from her.

That wasn't all she wanted to ask him. She had so much she wanted to know. But for the time being, she was tired and his deep, even breathing was soothing and soon lulled her into sleep.

* * *

Jimmy slowly woke. He was surprised to see sun coming through the lace curtains of Kate's bedroom. It had been late afternoon when they had fallen asleep and the thought that they had slept the whole night through surprised him. He wasn't surprised so much that he had been able to. He was very tired. But the fact that she was still snug in his arms spoke of how tired she must have been. It worried him but he was encouraged as well. If she wasn't sleeping well while he was gone then it could mean she felt something close to what he felt. He remembered their brief talk of love before he had fallen asleep.

It was too soon to talk of love, he was sure of it. He was no schoolboy and falling in love at the drop of a hat was ridiculous but he was nearly sure that he was falling for this woman.

He looked at her now bathed in the light of a new day. Her face was so relaxed, the skin an expanse of perfect milky smoothness. Her lashes were long against her porcelain cheeks. A smile twitched one corner of her mouth right under her slightly turned up nose. He could not resist kissing the end of that adorable little nose.

Creases formed between her eyes when he kissed her. So he kissed them too. Her eyes fluttered open and he was newly taken aback at the brilliant green of them.

"Good morning," he said gently. "How did you sleep?"

"It's morning?" she asked sounding confused. "I guess I slept really well then. You must be famished. I don't know what I have in the house but I'm sure I could find something."

She sat up and started to get out of bed. Jimmy held her tight.

"Wait a minute," he said, "I want to talk to you."

She looked to him as if scared to talk.

"Katie darlin', I was a mess being away from you. I want you to know that. I ain't like that…or I ain't been like that in years. All I could think about the whole time I was tracking them murderers was getting back to you. Every time I closed my eyes I saw you. I saw you smiling at me. I could hear you saying them Latin words and the French ones too. I could even hear you moaning. I needed you. I still need you and I ain't just talking about making love to you. You do things to my body that ain't entirely fair but I need to listen to you talk about hummingbirds and flowers and I need to watch how you get that little shiver of happiness when you hear the wind move through them chimes on your porch. I ain't got much learning and I ain't got no business with a woman like you. I shouldn't tell you these things or ask anything of you but I wasn't lying when I said I thought I was in love with you. I think I am. Every minute I feel it more and think it less."

His words came out in a rush and he looked helplessly at her.

"I-I doubted you would come," she timidly offered, "I worried. You're famous and nearly a legend in your own time. I'm horribly dull. Maybe being with me before was good but…I thought you wouldn't want to be stuck with me. Every day that passed I worried that you were done with your work and had moved rather than to face my pathetic attachment to you. I know it's too soon to fall in love but I think I have anyway."

Jimmy smiled. She couldn't have said more beautiful words.

"So what next?" he asked her. He saw her study him a moment before she spoke.

"Breakfast…and then a bath."

* * *

Jimmy had just emptied the water from his bath. He was clean and in clean clothes and he could hear Kate humming as she hung a load of wash on the clothesline.

It was good to hear her humming. She had acted strange and distant since breakfast. He needed to talk to her some more. He needed to know why she seemed to be pulling away from him. One of the best things about Katie was how she didn't bother with the pretenses and games some women did. He knew where he stood with her.

Tiptoeing over to her, although standing in the soft grass as she was, he doubted she would hear his footfalls anyway, he slipped his arms around her middle from behind earning a squeal from her.

"I found you," he declared triumphantly as if they'd been playing a game of hide and seek.

She allowed a giggle but it was hollow and that pained him.

"You have found me," she agreed. "Now what do you plan on doing with me?"

He pretended to think a moment before twirling her in his arms to face him.

"I think I might just kiss you within an inch of your life," he began, "Then I will sit you down and talk to you…pester you until you tell me what's worrying that pretty head of yours."

"Nothing," she said far too quickly.

"I know that's not true. Talk to me."

He could see her defenses crumbling.

"I'm frightened," she finally allowed as her head fell into her hands.

Jimmy didn't even know what to say. So he said nothing and simply held her tight as he guided her into the house. She was in near hysterics by the time they were inside so he bypassed the parlor entirely and cradled her against him as he carried her up the stairs. Once in her room, he set her down and gently removed her shoes. He thought a moment and then pulled a nightshift from her bureau and set to getting her out of her clothes and into that. She hardly seemed to notice. Hardly. But she did notice all the same and tensed at every layer of clothing removed from her body. He spoke words to reassure her, to tell her he was only trying to make her more comfortable so they could talk and she could rest.

Once she was in her nightgown, Jimmy swung her legs onto the bed and tucked the blankets around them before kicking off his boots and climbing up to sit next to her.

"Alright," he said gently, "What's got you so frightened that you wouldn't talk to me most of the morning and you're crying now?"

"You go away and I'll never know if you're coming back," she nearly wailed. "I love you and I know that's silly and too soon but I do and if you were hurt…or…or…I can't even say it. I might just die too!"

He tried to soothe her and kissed her head and started to tell her he would be fine. But she kept talking.

"And maybe you'll decide you don't really love me. Maybe you're gone somewhere and you meet someone better suited…or maybe better at…someone who doesn't act weird, someone who knows what they're doing."

"Ain't going to happen," he said, "None of it."

"You can't know that."

"I can. I can because I don't ever want to leave you, Katie darlin'. I ain't going to go riding off like that again. I just won't do it. I'll swear in more deputies and send them, whatever. I don't care what I have to do, I ain't leaving you. And I do really love you. And for you saying you don't know what you're doing, you're the best I had. And you're learning. Smart woman like you…why, I'd be a fool to leave while you're just figuring it out."

She raised her eyes to him.

"Really?"

"Yes really. It's kind of nice to have something I can teach to someone smart as you."

He saw the tears starting to well up within her eyes again.

"Now what?" he asked impatiently.

"You're going to figure out how boring I am…you're going to get tired of listening to Latin and hearing about birds and things. You will."

He grabbed her arms, maybe harder than he meant to, and shook her—again maybe harder than he meant to. Her eyes lifted warily to his.

"Get this straight," he growled, "What will happen here is that you will see how wonderful you are. You will understand how beautiful…how…how special and oh hell, I don't even know the words for all you are. But I will make you see it and then you can tell me the words because you probably know 'em."

Jimmy realized how hard he was holding onto her and released her arms.

"Then it'll be you who sees you're too good for me."

* * *

If Kate had thought for even a moment, she probably would not have done what she did next. But she did not think. She merely acted. She launched herself at him and kissed him deeply while her hands worked frantically at the buttons on his shirt.

He pulled his lips from hers after a few moments and she half growled in frustration.

"Relax Katie darlin'. I'm just trying to help you here."

With that he pulled the half unbuttoned shirt over his head.

"Is that better?"

She pushed him forcefully back onto the bed and climbed atop him.

"This is better," she said breathily in his ear. And then she felt his hips try to thrust upward underneath her. When she had shoved him onto his back, she had worried that he might be put off by her acting this way. But it seemed he liked it.

She scooted back so that she sat astride his thighs, dragging her hands along him as she went. Then she did what seemed the most daring. She began to unbuckle his belt and then unbutton his pants. She hazarded a look at him and his eyes were half closed and he wore a sort of smile so she guessed she was fine in doing what she was doing.

Once his pants were undone, she reached inside and felt for him, grazing her fingers over him and feeling with fascination how he grew harder under her touch. She tugged at the waist of his pants getting him to lift his hips a little for her.

There he was, magnificently naked before her and just laying there. Why, she could do anything, couldn't she? But did she dare?

'Carpe Diem, Katie,' she told herself. And she stood and moved away from the bed. She noticed him looking at her confused and almost moving to sit up. But she shook her head.

"Don't move," she instructed in a deep throaty voice she didn't know she even had.

Then she one by one removed the pins from her hair. It slumped toward her neck until the last pin was out and she gave her head a shake and it all fell over her shoulders. Her eyes never left him. She watched his reactions to her. He was breathing faster, his eyes were wide and he was getting harder. It was fascinating really to watch, to think she had this effect on him.

Slowly she began gathering the fabric of her nightgown bringing the hem higher and higher until it very nearly exposed her and she let it drop. Jimmy gave an audible groan and she smiled at him.

She gathered the fabric one more time and this time kept lifting. Revealing more of herself with every movement and finally lifting the whole garment over her head and letting it drop to the floor. She could see his whole body alive with desire for her, not just his manhood. It was invigorating.

She ran her hands over her body and watched the response. Cocking her head to the side and chewing her lip in thought she circled the fingers of one hand around one of her nipples. He gripped the sheets.

A corner of her mouth twitched upward as she went and got the chair from her dressing table and sat it just out of arm's reach of where Jimmy lay helpless and aroused on the bed. She sat down facing him demurely with her knees together and her feet flat on the floor as a lady ought. But then she parted her feet slightly and then her knees. It was a small motion but the response from Jimmy was unmistakable. So she parted her legs a little more and slid her hand between them. Her hand was in shadow so he couldn't see. She watched him strain to see what she was doing to herself.

"You want to watch? Do you want to see what I did to myself every night you were gone while I thought of you, while I remembered you touching me…the feel of you inside me?"

She didn't know where these words were coming from but their effect on Jimmy was clear. He did want all that and she wanted to give him what he wanted. She spread her legs wide and let him see her clearly as her fingers worked over the place he had showed her. Then she slid a finger inside herself and produced it for him to see wet and glistening with her desire. Soon she was bringing herself to a release and Jimmy was doing all he could to stay put as she had told him. It was truly fascinating to see how his body responded to just visual stimulation.

But now, she wanted more. She'd not even begun to explore his body their first time together. Now was her chance. She wanted to know all there was to know about him, about his body, about how it worked and how she could bring him pleasure.

She climbed onto the bed and crawled her way toward him like a wild cat stalking prey. He shuddered and his erection twitched as if it knew she was close and was trying to bring her closer. She took it in her hands and traced her fingers over the velvety softness that encased the hard. The slit at the end glistened with moisture and she ran the pad of her index finger over it and inspected it a moment before bringing it to her nose and inhaling his musk. Timidly and almost daintily, she licked it from her finger and heard Jimmy whimper.

Kate studied him for a moment. His skin was slick with sweat, his nipples almost as hard as his member. She crawled up the bed further and whispered lightly in his ear.

"Teach me what to do. You are beautiful…what should I do to your body, Jimmy? Tell me."

* * *

Jimmy took a breath and looked at her. Her eyes were wide and questioning. He wanted to just roll on top of her and take her right then but that's not what she asked of him. And she said he was beautiful.

"Beautiful?"

"Magnificent," she said, "Your face…your body…like a sculpted Adonis. Tell me what to do to your perfect body."

Her hand was still on his hardened length and he squeezed his fingers over hers as he said, "Kiss me."

She looked at him uncertainly and he nodded down toward where their hands were joined around him. Her eyes widened a moment as she got his meaning. It was a risk but once she had tasted the wetness slicking the end of his arousal, he craved her mouth on him.

She crawled back down and kissed the side of his shaft and then the end and looked up at him as if for more instruction.

"Those are the kind of kisses you give under the mistletoe at Christmas parties, Katie," he said gently, "Really kiss me. Taste me. I want to feel your mouth on me."

She opened her mouth slightly and kissed him. Then she extended her tongue and dared to taste him. Soon her mouth was covering his with kisses as she licked up and down his length. He thought he caught a cautious look from her just before she wrapped her lips around him and he felt himself encased in the moist heat of her mouth.

"Yeah, that's the way, Katie darlin'."

* * *

Kate had been apprehensive about doing as he asked but then he knew more about these things than she did. It seemed dirty or immoral but then if she really thought about it, everything they did was considered by society as a whole to be immoral as they were not married.

Exploring him with her mouth was different than with her fingers. Not only did the textures feel different but there was taste and smell now added to what she was learning. Her hands explored as much of the rest of him as she could with him in her mouth. It intrigued her how sensitized all of his flesh was, not just his manhood but his belly, his thighs, his arms.

* * *

Jimmy was in some strange and torturous place of both agony and ecstasy. What she was doing was amazing. He would never know how a woman who had never done what she was doing could do it so well. But he was getting very close to exploding into her mouth.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of the least arousing things that he could. Teaspoon emerging from the horse trough and rubbing bear grease under his arms. That did it for a while. If that stopped working he could always think of the way he smelled for the better part of the week after tumbling into the pig sty.

That wasn't even going to work with how she was touching him and what she was doing inside her mouth.

"Katie, you need to stop for a bit, darlin'."

She released him and looked up unsure.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh God no," he said, "You were doing things a little too right. I don't think you're ready for what was about to happen."

"Oh," she cried, "You mean? In my mouth? Can…"

"Questions later," he said gently, "Right now I need something."

"What? Tell me. I'll do what you want."

"Climb up on me."

She did and then looked at him. He could feel her heat radiating into him. He lifted her hips slightly and let her slide down onto him. He heard himself groan deeply as she did. He had never been so deep in her. He knew she felt it too. Her eyes rolled back and took her head with it. It was wanton and abandon embodied.

Her back arched pushing her breasts toward him and he let his fingers play over them. Her gasp nearly drove him wild. He reached between them and spread her folds exposing the hardening of desire there.

"You need to move, Katie," he barely choked out. "Move 'til you're rubbing against me so it feels good."

She moved tentatively at first. Her hips rocked and made small circles until she found the right angle and then her hips moved furiously. Her fingers dug into his chest, her head dropped her chin to her chest and then flew back again flinging her hair. Her breasts bounced.

"Oh God," she cried and then over and over until it was just one long nonsensical word. "Ohgodohgodohgod!"

He knew he was digging his fingers into her hips but she didn't seem to notice. There would be no stopping or slowing this down. His release was coming and she was either coming with him or he'd have to make it up to her later.

He felt his body tense and knew he was beginning to coat the inside of her. Then her muscles clamped hard around him and what had been the onset of euphoric bliss became an overwhelmingly blinding pleasure.

His whole body felt numb to the point where he didn't even feel her collapse onto him. He opened his eyes to her honey colored hair splayed across his chest.

"Katie darlin'," he panted still struggling to catch his breath, "I don't know how you do whatever the hell it is you do to me but please don't ever stop."

"Was that good?" she asked with mock innocence.

"I ain't had better. Not even close. You may be the very death of me but I can't think of a better way to go."

* * *

**Oh Katie darlin'...I think she's just spoiling him now. hehehehe...But I like her. She's just so sweet and genuine. So what did everyone think? 'Cuz I think I need a cold shower.-J**


	6. Chapter 6

The next afternoon Jimmy was sitting on the front porch watching the butterflies and other assorted wildlife congregating on the flowers while Kate prepared for some of her lessons.

"Are questions okay now?" he heard from behind him.

"What?"

"Well, yesterday…you said to save my questions and I think I understand why," she explained, "You were obviously overwhelmed with sexual stimulation. But you aren't now so may I ask some questions?"

"Please do," he answered and then caught the words. "Before you do, I want to ask you something. Are you alright with what we been doing, what I asked you to do? I don't always think and remind myself that you ain't…well…you ain't done all this before. You asked me what I wanted and I told you but it didn't mean you had to do it. Some women like doing that and some don't. If you don't like it, you don't ever have to again. I don't want to take advantage of you, Katie. I don't want to make you do things you don't want to."

"I was afraid at first…it seemed so…deviant. I don't even know if it is or not. Maybe everyone does such things. How would I know? But I decided that if you wanted it, I could at least try. And I did enjoy it. It felt…right somehow. I don't even know if I was doing it right."

"You were doing things plenty right, darlin'. Felt damned good, what you did. So what did you need to ask?"

"You stopped me before you ejaculated," she said plainly. "Why did you do that? Is it wrong to ejaculate in my mouth? Does it bother you to do it there?"

"It ain't wrong and it don't bother me," he replied a little unnerved by her openness about such a topic. "I didn't think you was ready for such a thing. I didn't want to frighten you and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable to find yourself with a mouthful of something you might not know what to do with."

Her head cocked to the side and she thought a moment. Jimmy was struck once again by how enticing she looked when she did that.

"What should I do with it? What does it taste like? Does it have a taste? Do you want to ejaculate in my mouth?"

"Katie darlin'," he sighed, "You got to stick to one question at a time. Uh…well, there's a couple things you can do with it, I guess. You can swallow it. It can't hurt you or nothing. Or you could spit it out. I can honestly say I don't know what it tastes like but I think it must have a taste of some sort."

He raked a hand through his hair wondering how he, of all people, was sitting on a sunny and proper looking porch talking to a proper looking lady about…this! He sighed and shook his head before continuing.

"And yes, I want to…what's that word you use?"

"Ejaculate?"

"Yeah, thinking about ejaculating in your mouth makes me want to pick you up over my shoulder and carry you upstairs."

"Oh," she said and then she was quiet for a while. As much as her questions vexed him, he missed the musical tones of her voice. He was just about to ask the Latin name of a butterfly that had just begun to plunder the weigela when she opened her mouth and began talking again.

"It felt different being on top of you yesterday," she noted, "Different from the other times, I mean. Are there other ways? Do they all feel different?"

He nodded and tried to stop his brain from giving him visuals of exactly how many other ways they could join together and how wonderful each would feel.

"Why did your body react the way it did to seeing me take my clothes off and touch myself?"

"Anticipation, I guess. And the way you was talking. Meeting you the first time, I never would've imagined you could be so…dirty. Don't get upset. A man sometimes likes a woman who can get like that. As long as I think you're only talking like that to me, you're going to get the same response you got yesterday."

She sat in the chair opposite him as if deflated.

"I know so little," she sighed, "Jimmy, how do you put up with me?"

It was Jimmy's turn to sport a furrowed brow.

"I'll grant you it's a little…awkward to talk like this," he conceded, "I think it's more that I ain't used to it. But you sure do make the rewards for putting up with you pretty nice."

"I think I'm very lucky," she said after a lengthy pause. "I suppose I could have fallen for a brute or someone who would take advantage of my naïveté."

He had entertained the thought himself more than once of what might have happened to her if she had taken a shine to a different man with different views of how to treat a woman. It was all the more reason to take care with her.

He stood so suddenly it startled the birds splashing in the bird bath and then turned to her just as quickly.

* * *

Kate knew she was asking too many questions but that was just the way she was. She couldn't help it. She liked learning new things and this had to do with her very own body which made it all the more intriguing.

She had always thrown herself into studying. Poor Jimmy though looked so uncomfortable sometimes and she understood why. These were not normal things for a woman to ask her sweetheart. She was about to ask if that's what he was or if it's how she could think of him when he stood so suddenly and then turned to her with such desperation in his eyes it was nearly painful. He looked almost dangerous on the surface but she looked harder at him and saw more.

He was scared. This strong and fearsome man was frightened. He had already shown her vulnerability, she thought. He had let her take such complete control the day before, he had told her his feelings for her and if that took half the courage she'd had to muster to tell him how she felt…then it was a great deal.

Now though something was in him. She had never seen another person laid so bare before her. He looked almost frail. She wanted to run to him, to hold him, to reassure him that everything was fine even though she didn't know what was upsetting him to even know if everything was actually fine.

"Katie darlin'," he said at last. His voice was reed thin and shaking. "I…I don't…I don't even know how to say the things I need to. I told you once before how my ma was treated. I know I can be mean. I ain't never been to a woman though. Honest, I ain't. Scares me something fierce though—the thought that I could be."

Kate looked at him. He looked as if he might cry or just crumble before her. She wasn't sure what to do so she just sat there feeling tears prick at her own eyes as well.

"You're something special," he finally went on, "I need you to know that and I need you to believe it. I can't hear anymore talk of you thinking I just put up with you. If…if I ever hurt you. I don't want to and I'd hate myself for it. I know I would. But if I did…I need you to promise that you'd lock that door, that you'd hate me, that you'd remember you deserve better. Ma never saw that she deserved better. You…just please…promise me."

She felt the tears trickle down her face—tears he didn't allow himself. The fear he held inside and that he showed it to her…just to her, it was overwhelming in almost the same way as how he made her feel. This was love…if she had doubted his feelings for her, or even hers for him, there was no more doubt.

Kate rose from her seat and walked slowly to him. He seemed so fragile right then, she was almost afraid she would spook him if she moved to quickly. Slowly she extended her hand toward his face and he looked directly into her eyes. She wanted to pull him tight to her and never let him go. She was not looking right then at an imposing legend of the west. He was not some awe inspiring gunman right then. He was a small and frightened little boy seeing things no one—especially a child—should ever see or even know about.

"I promise," she said solemnly as her fingers barely brushed his cheek. "I promise much more than that but yes, I will do what you ask."

"I-I just couldn't bear…"

"I know," she said gently daring to face those wounded eyes again. He just stared at her helplessly and she led him inside and to the small couch in her sitting room. Once she had pulled him to her and held his head against her bosom, he relaxed. It was then that she spoke again.

"You're a good man," she said softly, "I don't think you hear it enough and maybe you never did. But you are good. Maybe some men would turn into the monster from your childhood. You chose different. You've already chosen it. I will promise to remember that I am smart and good and pretty and above all that I deserve tenderness. I will because you are right. I knew it but then I think we're meant to feel insecure sometimes as humans."

She stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"But I want you to promise me something in return," she continued and then shushed his alarmed look as his eyes flew to hers. "Promise me you'll start seeing yourself for who you are. You are good and kind. You defend people who can't defend themselves. You are tender and patient. I know you think you are lacking something. You've said as much. Whatever it is you think I need that you don't have, I assure you it is not that important. You're what I want. You're all that I want."

"You don't know what you're saying, Kate."

She stiffened and the tears pricked her eyes.

"I do know what I am saying and do not infer that I am some silly girl who doesn't know her own mind or heart. I am a college graduate and my own mind and heart are the only things I have had to worry about for far too long. I like having someone else's to worry about for a change. And I like being your Katie darlin'. I thought maybe we had even become sweethearts, that what we had between us existed outside the bedroom and what we do there. It does, doesn't it?"

* * *

Jimmy sat back and stared at her. She was once again the strong and assured woman he had met his first day here. And she was right. The argument he was making was something he had just told her not to accept. Her eyes held his stare and he was pretty sure that if this was a staring contest he would lose.

She was smarter than he was. He knew that. She was more learned by far. She said he was worth something. But she'd just asked him a question too. She looked to still be waiting for the answer.

"There's much more," he said finally, "Sweethearts? I ain't had anyone I would call that in such a long time. It's a strange feeling but yeah, that is what we are, ain't it, Katie darlin'?"

She looked so relieved, he somehow felt like a hero just for telling her the truth.

"I got a question for you, though," he said. "You're not the only one with lots to learn."

She looked at him in expectation.

"I guess it's true I don't feel good enough for you 'cause I don't make as much money as some men and I don't have the learning…you said there's more important things. What are they?"

She smiled and ran her fingers over his cheekbones down to his jaw and then spoke.

"When a woman thinks of the man of her dreams—or at least when I thought of such a thing—she doesn't see how much money he makes. She doesn't even think about what he does for a living. She thinks about the time she'll spend with him. She'll think about talking to him and how it will feel so right. I wanted a man who shared interests with me. Maybe I know more about Latin names for things but you have the same appreciation for the visitors to my flowers and birdbath that I do. I dreamt of an honest man with integrity, a man who would be gentle to me, a man who would look at me with such love it would take my breath away. I dreamt of a handsome man who I would never tire of just staring at. Those are the important things, Jimmy. Those things matter. A stuffy job in a stuffy office with stuffy colleagues wouldn't make you more suitable in my eyes. You are all I have wanted and I can honestly say I don't care to even think of any other men."

Jimmy rested against her for a while. He wasn't sure why it felt so good to be held by her but it did. He thought he might want to stay there forever. She was so tender and warm. He thought he'd never had such a soft place to land.

"You know what I want to do right now?" he murmured softly against her. She chuckled.

"I can imagine."

"I don't think you can," he said seriously as he sat up and looked into her sparkling green eyes. "I want to go for a walk—with you. I want to get out of here and offer you my arm and take note of every jealous look I get from other men on the street. I want to see them wondering how an ornery cuss like me got a lovely creature like you to give me a second look. I want to sit in the park and watch the people go by and I want you to tell me about you, your life. I want to know if you have sisters or brothers and what your folks was like. I want to know how you got so interested in the things you're interested in. I want to know everything about you. I want to fall deeper in love with you, Katie darlin'. And when you get tired of talking about yourself, I want to take you to dinner. I want to watch candlelight flicker in your eyes and then I want to offer you my arm again and walk you back here—just like any man properly courting a woman, a lady. I want to stand on your porch all nervous with my hands sweaty and wonder if you'll let me steal a kiss and then hope against hope that you'll invite me in for coffee. Can we do that?"

"That sounds lovely," she said softly. "I sort of got out of order, didn't I?"

"I ain't complaining about nothing, Katie darlin'," he assured her. "But I'm not lying when I say I love you. I can't wait to find out all of the more there is to you. I know there's so much more than what I have seen and what we've done. I want it all with you, Katie. I want the growing old and the quiet days cuddled together when it's raining and sunny days watching the hummingbirds and butterflies. I want everything. I don't even know what everything is but I want it."

* * *

His words stirred something deep within Kate. She knew he loved her and knew she loved him. She had thought she understood all of that but she didn't, not until he had said what he did. What he spoke of…it was beautiful. It was more than she could have desired or thought to desire. In fact, if she listened the right way there was something close to a marriage proposal in his words. She wouldn't hold him to it—not yet at any rate. But if he kept making her heart flip wildly in her chest like he was doing right now, he would have to make good on his words.

Looking in his light brown eyes she saw such vulnerability that it almost frightened her. She knew it was in him. She had seen it. He didn't give his heart lightly and it wasn't out of a hardened edge or callousness either. He had been hurt. She didn't know all the ways love had hurt him but it had. His eyes now were a reminder not to take the heart she was being entrusted with lightly. It was as fragile and tender as her own and just as easily broken.

In the midst of worrying if she was up to the challenge of being in love the way they were and wondering if she was worthy of his love at all…something else began to stir. It was a stirring much lower than her heart. His words had brought the realization of what love and being in love meant. But they also brought a burning desire to have him and to have him right now.

Her fingers moved to undo the top few buttons on her dress and then to release her hair. That always brought a strong response from Jimmy.

"I meant what I asked," Jimmy said, "About the walk."

Kate leaned to him and began rubbing the front of his pants.

"I know you did and I do think it sounds simply lovely. But I need something now and if I don't get it then I am afraid I won't be able to maintain ladylike behavior. You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

* * *

Jimmy looked at her with her dress hanging slightly open and her eyes darkening. He knew desire was not love but it was a helpful part of it. Honestly he couldn't but love her and her near childlike wonder at the world and her new discoveries in it.

"I sure wouldn't want anyone to ever suggest my Katie darlin' was anything but a proper lady," he replied. "Why, I would have to defend your honor and things would get awful messy…so much paperwork."

"Well then," she said looking at him through half closed eyes, "Perhaps you'd better make love to me so I don't risk creating gossip around myself."

Jimmy didn't think anymore. He just reached up her skirts and felt for the tie holding her pantaloons up and tugged at it. Soon she was rid of them.

While he had been working at that, she had been busy in her own right and had freed him from his trousers. Her hand was working over him and driving him nearly mad. He pulled her astride his lap and felt the satisfaction of sliding into her. He saw her eyes fly open a moment before sliding closed with a smile playing the corners of her mouth.

He didn't have to tell her to move or to adjust her hips to get herself a better angle. He didn't care for angle right then. He was inside her with her skirts pooled around his lap and her dress undone just enough to show her collarbone and the top of her bosom barely staying put in her corset. As long as she moved and kept making those sounds she was making, he wasn't going to have any problems at all.

Her movements were frantic and erratic and only became more so as her pleasure mounted. Her head fell forward onto him and her teeth scraped lightly at his neck. His hips began to thrust upward meeting her movements and soon they were collapsed against each other breathing heavily and coated in a light sheen of sweat.

The hairs stood up on his neck as she whispered low in his ear.

"I swear I don't just love you for your body. But I am awfully fond of it all the same."

Then she stood and collected her pantaloons. She buttoned the front of her dress and wound her hair back up and secured it with the comb. As she did all this, Jimmy stuffed himself back into his pants and set his own clothes to rights.

"Now then," Kate said with perfect aplomb, "I believe we were going to go for a walk. Let me just fetch my hat."

* * *

**Hehehehe...I just love these two. They are fun...and Katie...well, Jimmy shouldn't still be shocked by anything she says or asks but I think he still is sometimes...So cute. So let me know what you think. I'm kind of looking forward to the walk...seeing them in public. Of course it's been written for a while now...so I know what happens and all.-J**


	7. Chapter 7

They stepped outside and Jimmy offered his arm to her. She took it with a smile.

"Last chance to back out and not be seen in public with me," he cautioned, "I'm good enough to keep law and order here but most wouldn't consider me good enough for their daughters or sisters…or even their maiden aunts for that matter."

"Maybe it's time for the people around here to see you in a different light."

"Good luck with that."

They strolled a while and passed people smiling and nodding at the startled looks they got.

"Why are people looking at us like that?" Kate asked.

"Either they think you're lost or hit your head to be with me," Jimmy offered. "Or they can tell what we did before we left."

"They couldn't!"

"The smiles we're sporting…I'm pretty sure everyone can tell."

"Well I don't care," she said haughtily, "I love you. I'm proud to be with you—now and before."

"Wonder if the parents of all your students will be so proud."

"That's not even how I make most of my money, Jimmy," she informed him. "I do translations for an old friend who works at a publishing house in New York."

"Really?"

She nodded smiling.

"If I told Charles about us he'd just tell me to write a book about it."

Jimmy pondered this for a while. Maybe she didn't travel in the stuffy, uptight circles that he had thought she did.

"You're really telling me your friends would not be shocked by us?"

"Some would for sure…the women would make a show of it anyway. But my friends are mostly men and men hold themselves to different standards than women are held to. They've always sort of considered me one of the guys. If I said I was having sexual relations with an exciting man like you, they would pat me on the back and tell me I'd done well."

"So I don't have to worry about overprotective friends jumping to your defense," he said, "That's good. How about brothers or a father?"

"I have brothers. I think they would be more shocked it took me this long to find interest in a man. They might be relieved. The worst you might get is the good old 'hurt my sister and you'll have to deal with me' threat. Nothing really to worry about—you'd never hurt me."

"You didn't mention your pa."

"My parents passed on a few years back," she said, "They were traveling abroad and there was an accident."

"I'm sorry, Katie darlin'."

"I had many good years with them," she said softly. "They were proud of me. A girl can't ask for more. So I guess that's something we have in common, right? Parents are gone."

Jimmy placed a hand over hers as it rested on the crook of his elbow. There was nothing more to say. This was part of the everything he wanted with her. Her sorrows as well as her joys. He could bring her joy, pleasure…but he could never shield her from heartache entirely. But he could be there so she'd never have to face it alone again. Jimmy became aware that Kate was giggling softly next to him.

"What's funny, darlin'?"

"Do you ever wonder what people you pass on the street look like naked? Or if they have intercourse? Or what they do when they do? Do they do the same things we have or different things? Am I a deviant for thinking things like this?"

Jimmy could not help the flush that overcame his face.

"Yeah," he finally admitted, "I do wonder those things. If you're a deviant then I am too."

"I guess it's good we're together. We're obviously deviant in the same ways."

They sat a while on a bench and talked. She told him stories of her parents. Her mother a good lady of society and her father the doctor. Her mother had once confessed to being terribly bored by her life and nearly hateful of the shallow ladies she had to befriend for appearances.

"She told me, 'Be your own person, Katie. Fall in love but don't lose yourself to it. Make sure he lives for you as much as he'll expect you to live for him.' I try. I think it's why it took me so long to be with anyone at all."

"She was right," he told her. "Don't ever let me lose sight of that. And don't you ever forget either that the woman I fell in love with is a strong, independent woman. Don't stop being that. Not ever. As much as it scares me that you don't really need me…I love that about you too."

"I do need you though," she corrected him. "I might not need you to keep a roof over my head or food on my table. But I need your love. I think you need mine. It's a more tenuous hold than most men have over women but it's stronger than you think."

Jimmy felt strangely off balance by her words. He wanted a strong enough hold that she'd never leave but at the same time he hated her talking at all about any man having a hold over her at all—even if the man was him.

"Needing love is really the same as needing air or water or food," she went on. "I don't think I knew that until I knew what it felt like to be loved, to love someone. I don't even think you know all you've given me. I love making love with you and I love how you make me feel and I love trying to make you feel the same things but…it seems the love is even more important and I'm not sure the rest of it would be as good if I didn't love you and if I wasn't sure you loved me."

Jimmy found himself taken aback once again by her openness and near bluntness. It was something he loved more than nearly anything else about her but he found himself constantly surprised by her candor.

"I do love you, you know," Jimmy said. He really didn't know what else to say to her. He wasn't sure if that was the right thing or not as he saw moisture begin to well up in her lovely green eyes.

"Oh Jimmy!" she cried. "I know you do. I'll never doubt it."

"Uh…then why're you crying?"

"Because you make me happy. Because I think I honestly had begun to believe that I would never feel this. It doesn't make sense, does it?"

"It makes a lot more sense than you think," he replied fighting the lump in his throat. He had also given up hope of finding love. It just wasn't going to be there for him, he was sure.

* * *

Kate looked with wonder at Jimmy. It made sense that a woman who tried to fit in more with men, who studied Latin and Greek and bugs and birds, who separated herself from people because she just didn't always understand how to act and how to fit in…well, it stood to reason that love would be hard to find. But Jimmy was a legend. He was a hero to many. He was handsome and strong and noble. To think that he had thought he would live without love…it was incomprehensible. She squeezed his arm tightly.

"We're a pair, aren't we?" she asked. "Here we are in love like few can claim…this is special, you know. And what are we doing? Crying because we had been afraid love would pass us over. What we ought to be doing is thanking our lucky stars that we found one another. I am thankful. All those days of feeling like I wasn't good enough to be loved…they are over. They're over for you too."

"I'm still trying to wrap my brain around that, Katie darlin'."

She tilted her head to one side and then patted his arm.

"Didn't you say something about dinner?"

"Yeah I did," Jimmy answered sheepishly. Then he planted his palms on his thighs and pushed himself to standing. "Are you ready then, Miss Lyons?"

Kate stood and beamed back at him. She was sure anyone nearby could see the love radiating from her and toward this man who had so quickly brought so much to her life.

"I'm quite ready, Mr. Hickok."

They walked toward the restaurant and as they walked, Kate heard growling and snarling coming from an alley and turned to look. She was so stunned by what she saw that she stopped walking and just stared. There were two dogs and from what the dogs were doing, one was most certainly male and the other female.

"Katie darlin'," Jimmy whispered low in her ear, "Come on along before there's the kind of talk we was trying to avoid."

She moved forward but her mind never left the sight of the dogs in the alley. Jimmy led her to the restaurant and pulled a chair for her. She sat without thinking and from somewhere else she heard Jimmy order a bottle of wine and even order her meal for her. Finally she looked up at him with her brow furrowed.

* * *

Jimmy wasn't sure what to expect when she looked up at him. Her furrowed brow enticed him as it always did but he worried for the questions that usually followed that look. She seemed to be having trouble forming the words she wanted to and he began to grow concerned that she was upset with him.

"I'm sorry I ordered for you," he said quickly, "Just…the waiter was standing there for a while and…well, I didn't know what else to do. You ain't mad, are you?"

Her brow furrowed deeper and her lips pursed as she shook her head.

"No," she said finally but it was almost absently as if she wasn't even aware she was speaking. "Why did you pull me from the alley?"

"Because we was on a city street and you was watching dogs mate like it was a baseball game. I thought we already settled that we don't want people questioning how much a lady you are."

"I've seen animals mate before," she said and it sounded more like she was talking to herself. "But it never occurred to me before…can people do it like that? Can a man mount a woman like that? Could you…to me?"

And there it was. The conversation he feared having in public. Her voice was soft and Jimmy was certain that no one had heard her but some part of his mind was just as certain that everyone in the room somehow knew. He wasn't sure which would be worse…the thoughts they might have about him or the things they might say about his Katie.

"I…uh…yeah," he said weakly, "Yeah…people can do it that way too."

"Do you like that?"

"Katie," he said in a hushed voice, "I…I don't even know what to say to that. I like…being with you…I don't know what you're asking, maybe."

"Do you enjoy that sexual position?"

He nodded knowing that her honesty deserved his own.

"We could try that then?"

"I don't know…"

"Why? If you like it…if it's pleasurable then why shouldn't we do it that way?"

"Katie…please…I don't want to have this conversation right now. Can we talk about something else? The weather…trees…birds…I don't even care. Please, darlin'?"

"Talking about this makes you uncomfortable?" she asked. "I'm sorry…I didn't realize. It must be hard being with me asking all these questions all the time."

He reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"Katie darlin', I love your questions. I love your curiosity. I love being able to teach you things…I love learning from you. I do, you know. I learn as much from you as you do from me. But what I love talking about on your porch or couch or in your bed are not the same things I feel comfortable talking about in a crowded room. I don't want to ever make you feel bad about asking me things or being curious. Do you understand what I'm saying, Katie?"

"I'm sorry, Jimmy. I just don't think sometimes. I guess I get excited about learning new things."

They sat quietly for a while and ate their food. Finally Kate looked up and Jimmy felt some amount of fear for what might come next.

"Did I tell you that I saw a melanerpes erythrocephalus on the big tree in the backyard yesterday while I was hanging out the wash?"

"That's a bird, right?"

"A red-headed woodpecker," she declared proudly. "They aren't especially rare but they always cheer me when I see them. I don't know why."

It was Jimmy's turn to let his forehead wrinkle in pondering thought.

"What?" Kate asked. "You said to talk about birds or something. You're awfully hard to please when we're in public Jimmy. It's terribly frustrating."

"I'm sorry, Katie. I think I am still a little off-kilter around you. In so many ways you are not like any woman I have ever known but in that way you are exactly like every one of them in the world. I swear sometimes women live to keep men off balance."

"I don't," she said. "I don't try to. I'm sorry."

"Oh Katie," he said knowing that he had pushed her nearly to tears with a thought she had done something wrong. "Please don't look at me like that. I ain't trying to hurt you or make you feel bad. Maybe it's just how new this is. We're still getting to know each other. I ain't used to being around people at all really and surely not sophisticated and intelligent people—men or women. I love you though. We'll sort this. We have to because I sure can't even think of being without you and I don't want to change a single thing about you."

Kate seemed to relax, even offered a smile.

"That's right," she agreed, "We don't really know each other, do we? You know a lot more about me than I know about you. Being famous doesn't mean I know you. Tell me about you."

"I'm really not all that interesting, Katie darlin'. The most exciting things about me are the stories someone else makes up."

"Nonsense! I don't believe that for a minute. I find you fascinating. You are so gentle, so afraid to hurt me, so tender and soft to me and yet somehow you earned a reputation as a dangerous gunman. I'm afraid I don't understand how such a thing could be."

"Sometimes we—and by we, I mean men—do real stupid things when we're young. Especially when we're trying to hide how scared we are and how bad we already feel about ourselves. You let people see that you don't think you're up to snuff and you're done for. You got to act tough, strong…like you're the greatest and you know it. I know it looks stupid to women and older men. Looks right silly to me now but I remember it was that or be the one on the ground under a beating all the time."

This time it was Katie who placed a hand on his.

"I didn't mean to make you think such unpleasant thoughts. You don't have to continue."

"You might's well know. There's others who know the true tale too. I'd rather you know the truth than just the lies that get put in them books. I's trying not to let on that I couldn't read…not everyone gets good schooling. I was afraid that my brothers would find out. I was afraid of anything that smacked of weakness. I was a first class jerk and I drew the attentions of a writer and I got even more stupid and got to showing off and thinking I was pretty hot stuff. Guess I kind of was—until the book came out. Wasn't so funny once men I was supposed to have killed read about their untimely deaths in the book or others read that I killed a relative of theirs or some others just wanted a name and thought calling me out was the way to get it."

"That must have been so frightening for you. I'm sorry now for every one of those books I ever bought or read—not just the ones about you."

"Well if you read any about my old friend Bill Cody, no need to apologize. He loves the attention. I think he commissions those books. We're different though, him and me. He knows it too."

"He can afford to have a different attitude," she said with a near huff. "The books about him don't make him out to be some…mankiller!"

"Cody never acted like that was the reputation he wanted…I did. Wasn't too bright of me but I think I was just so desperate to be seen as tough enough to not be messed with. I honestly believed it would give me more freedom to be my own man…gave me less as it turns out."

"I'm so sorry," Kate said sadly. "If they only knew you…you'd have the respect you wanted but for very different reasons."

Jimmy was overwhelmed with the emotion that her words brought to him.

"You'll never know how much it means to me that at least you know what I am…that you love me."

They finished their meals and Jimmy hurried around to pull her chair out and offer his arm. If nothing else, he would show any busybodies that might be watching that he knew how to treat a lady. Katie could hold her head high in this room.

The pair walked toward Kate's home. There was a settled quiet between them.

* * *

Kate wanted to talk. She wanted to ask things. She wanted to tell him things but she wasn't sure if the time was right. As they walked toward her house, they passed fewer and people. She dared to speak finally.

"Do-do men still come looking for you?" she asked timidly. "I mean do they still come to try to…kill you?"

She hated voicing the question and a part of her didn't want the answer. She had seen all the bullet wounds on his body. They scared her half to death and the thought that something so small could take him from her. That she might have to go the rest of her life without his touch, his warm eyes, his bemused patience…nothing scared her more and nothing ever could.

"No," he said at last. "Been a long time since anyone's come looking for the legend. I don't want to lie to you though Katie. I still see my share of scrapes…maybe even more than my share. And somewhere out there someone I was supposed to've killed might have a son just waiting to get old enough to take me out. I'm good, Katie. I might still be the best but I won't always be. I got more reasons to avoid the fights now. I don't want to leave you."

"You can't leave me," she barely whispered. Jimmy had to strain to even hear her. "I-I swore I would never say anything this pathetic but I fear I might die if I had to try to live without you."

"We can't have that, now can we? I guess I'll just have to stick around and keep you safe."

They were nearly to her house and she took a breath and decided to broach another subject that she had nearly feared to bring up.

"Can…can we talk about the other thing…what you didn't want to talk about at the restaurant? We're nearly home. I want to ask you some things."

"Ask away, Katie darlin'."

"Well, what I saw in the alley…you said that is a sexual position that people can do. You've never tried to make love to me like that. You've had chances. I thought maybe you didn't enjoy that position. Maybe it's not as pleasurable. But I don't think that's the case. I think I might like to try it and yet…you didn't seem to want to."

"That wasn't really a question," he half teased her. "But I think I understand what you're asking all the same. This is going to sound strange maybe but I'm afraid…yeah that position feels damned good. I think maybe it feels too good. Oh hell everything with you feels too good. But the way we usually are, I can see your face…your eyes. I can see if you're scared or hurt. If I couldn't…I'm not sure I could keep control. I could get a little…aggressive."

"I sort of like it when you're aggressive," she told him. "It's exciting. Even if you couldn't see my face…you'd hear me if I said something to you, right?"

He nodded to her.

"And if I said I was scared or wanted you to stop or didn't like something…you'd hear me and stop, right?"

"You know I would, Katie."

"Then what's stopping us from giving it a try?"

"I sure hope you're thinking about inviting me in, Miss Lyons. Because I don't hardly think I would make it very far with what this conversation is doing to me."

"Have I caused you to become aroused, Mr. Hickok? Because that was exactly my intent."

She released his arm and lifted her chin higher and walked purposefully ahead of Jimmy and up the front walk of her house. Halfway up the walk she stopped and looked back at him.

"You are coming, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**Katie just makes me giggle...she's so innocent in her curiosity...I really like her. **

**Hoping to get some actual writing done at some point. This story is still running off of what I had previously written. A couple of days ago I got word about a health crisis with a family member. A full recovery is expected but I had to make a sudden trip out of town and just got back. Stressful and disorienting couple days.**

**So let me know what you thought if these two trying to take a simple walk.-J**


	8. Chapter 8

Jimmy was fully aroused to the point where walking was a discomfort to him by the time he reached the porch. He fully expected her to open the door and lead him inside. But then she stopped and turned to look at him. Her eyes were full of desire for him and he could tell their conversation piqued her interest as it had his but she forced a very polite and almost bored expression to the rest of her features.

"I had a delightful time, Mr. Hickok," she said blandly. "We simply must do this again sometime, don't you think?"

"Katie darlin'…" he began but then stopped when she raised an eyebrow at him and stuck her nose in the air. "I mean…Miss Lyons, I can think of nothing I would enjoy more than another afternoon spent in your company."

"Nothing?" she asked feigning innocence.

"Well, uh…that is…" he wanted to stop this little game right then. He could do it too. He knew where her key was. It was right in that tiny little purse she carried on her wrist. He could snatch it and then throw her over his shoulder and drag her into the house. But then this little game…it was sort of exciting. He knew she was about to give a great deal of power over to him. As submissive as some sexual positions might seem, none was actually more so than what she had suggested and even volunteered for. He was starting to understand the point of this little game and his flesh burned for hers when he figured out what that brilliant mind of hers was up to.

"Actually, Miss Lyons," he said with more confidence. "What I would really like to do is be permitted to take your hand in mine. I realize that is very forward of me but I'd like it all the same."

She regarded him with a suspicion he knew was false and then demurely lifted her hand toward him. He took it gently and raised it to press softly to his lips.

"You sure do have a dainty hand, Miss Lyons," he told her still allowing it to rest in his own. "You have such beautiful, creamy skin on your cheeks as well. I don't suppose I could ask a woman of your fine breeding to grant me the chance to kiss your cheek, would you?"

His mouth was dry as he asked and he was in something close to hell to have her so ready and obviously willing and yet just not allowing him in. He knew what was coming and no longer merely wanted it. He needed it, needed her. He needed to feel her fiery skin, her soft curves. He needed to see her perfect round breasts. He desperately needed to feel her wet heat tight around him, needed to hear her impassioned cries as she called out his name. She held everything in the world he needed or could ever need and she was not letting him have it just yet. He would have liked to be angry and yet…she was really only making this better for him.

"Why Mr. Hickok, I just don't know," she replied with something close to indignation. "What kind of girl do you take me for?"

He dropped his eyes. Even knowing the chastisement was in jest, he still felt almost bad. She was right after all. She was a lady who should have been courted and the very first day he met her, he had taken her virginity. Jimmy dared to raise his eyes to her mirthful ones.

"I suppose no harm could come of a little peck on the cheek, do you?"

"No ma'am. I swear I won't let no one think ill of you. It's pure charity is what it is."

He could see the façade cracking as she fought laughter. Still she tilted her cheek toward him and he planted a chaste kiss upon it.

Jimmy wasn't sure what to do next. He would love to ask for a kiss upon her sweet lips but that really was too forward. He could not dare such a thing while standing on her porch where just anybody could wander by. He was soon saved by her soft voice.

"I was just about to make some coffee, Mr. Hickok. Would you care to come inside for a cup?"

He nodded not even daring to speak, not trusting any voice would come out.

* * *

Kate turned and unlocked her door before entering her house. She could hear his footfalls behind her. She had seen the fire in his eyes, heard him talk of how he could lose control. It frightened her but then it aroused her as well. She could feel the wetness gather between her legs. She needed him and yet she was frightened.

The little game she played on the porch was partly to build his anticipation as much as hers but it was also a reminder for him. She needed him to remember things she was afraid to voice aloud. She needed him to remember that neither had complete control in this relationship they were building and if she was about to hand over so much power, he needed to remember in some part of his being that it was temporary. Maybe she needed to remind herself too. Maybe she needed to remind herself that she could put a stop to this if it got too frightening or if he hurt her.

Kate jumped as the door closed behind them with possibly more force than he meant to use—but just as possibly he meant to close it that hard. Maybe he wanted to remind her of things too, of who was in control now, of what she had agreed to—requested even. Seeing those dogs…she could feel his body against her that way, his hands holding tight to her hips and holding her steady as he…her heart nearly stopped at just the thought.

She gave a small squeak as his hands rested on her shoulders. They were light and gentle at first but then held her more firmly. He never held her tight enough to hurt her but only to successfully take control. He turned her to face him.

"How fast can you get them buttons undone?" he growled.

Her shaking fingers lifted to the front of her dress and she tried, she really did, to get them undone but it was a painfully slow thing.

"Katie, you cannot get me as worked up as you have and then keep me standing here like this for just a glimpse of your neck."

"I-I…" she stammered wanting to apologize and yet not quite daring to speak to his deep rumbling voice or dark, impassioned eyes.

She watched helplessly as his hand lifted to the front of her dress and he tore it open and shoved it almost harshly from her shoulders. Her corset was the next to go and then everything else. She stood before him feeling more exposed than she ever had in her life. Her hands hung at her sides as she watched him, waiting for any cue as to what she should do next.

She watched him toe off his boots, rid himself of his shirt and ultimately his pants. He stood before her in the glory of full arousal and her breath was taken from her.

* * *

Jimmy scanned the house quickly weighing his options. He could carry her up the stairs or get her on her hands and knees right there in the foyer but then his eyes caught something. He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. It was a reassuring gesture, one he felt he needed to offer. And then he led her into the dining room.

Bending his head toward hers, he kissed her deeply and then pulled away staring intently into her eyes.

"I love you, Katie darlin'."

* * *

Kate met his gaze. There was a question in his eyes. He was making sure this was what she wanted and she knew it was her one last chance.

"I love you too, Jimmy."

With that he spun her around so that her hips were pressed into the edge of the table and he was pressed to her back. She could feel the hardness of him tight against her. He took her hands in his and pushed them forward until she was bent over the table and before she could form any rational thought, he was buried deep within her. It was sudden. He usually would touch her between her legs before entering her. He hadn't but then her arousal was probably obvious to him.

He stopped for a moment right there, pushed into her as far as he could go. She took in every sensation. Her breasts pressed against the polished wood of the table, what she was certain were his testicles rubbing lightly at that spot she hadn't even known was there until he introduced her to it. That was a different sensation. She liked that a lot. His body bowed and his chest rested against her back.

She felt his lips kiss along her neck as his fingers ran over her. He said nothing but his breath hot on her flesh made every hair on her body stand up. This was the first time she realized that this position not only kept him from seeing her face, it meant she wouldn't know what he was about to do. It frightened her some to think of that but then he felt so good inside her right then. Feeling good won out over fear.

He straightened up and in her mind's eye she could see him as he would be. His perfect backside tensed as he held himself tight inside her, the muscles in his forearms rippling as he braced his hands against her derriere. She imagined she could even see his eyes close with the pleasure that being inside her brought to him. She couldn't help the involuntary tightening of her inner muscles.

She heard a chuckle from behind her. It wasn't his normal light-hearted laugh. This was predatory and it flipped something inside her. Before she could even form the thought to wonder what came next, he withdrew most of the way from her as if he were memorizing the sensations and filing them for later. Her head swam with the realization that he would perhaps touch himself later and think of her, of looking down and seeing himself buried within her and that would drive him to his release. She had no doubt he touched himself as she sometimes did but it hadn't ever occurred to her that he would think of her as he did, that she could be what fueled his sexual thoughts.

He slowly slid back into her and ground his hips, exploring her anew. Then everything happened so fast. He pulled back and rammed back into her hard. Again and again he did it. She could hear the skin of his thighs slapping against her as his manhood hit places in her that it hadn't ever touched before…no one had. Her body rocked back and forth rubbing her breasts against the table. She tried to brace herself with her hands but he was too powerful. It was all she could do to keep her face from grinding against the tabletop.

She barely registered his fingers digging hard into her hips pulling her to him with every thrust into her. From somewhere there was a groan and then a pleasured cry. She realized it was her own voice uttering such things.

"Oh yes!" she cried.

She could hear him too. In any other circumstances she might have been shocked at the rough words that he used. They were words she'd rarely heard before and if a man had happened to have spoken them in front of her there would have always been a sheepish look away and a mumbled apology. Jimmy did not apologize. He growled and snarled loudly about her ass and how much he loved how she moved it while he fucked her. She should be shocked. She should tell him to stop. She could bring him pleasure any number of ways that did not involve such language but his words were fueling every thrust. He was driving deeper and deeper into her. It almost hurt he was so forceful but it drove her wild as well. Her stomach was a coiled ball of pure heat and desire and craving for him. She had just begun to cry out her own bliss as she felt her walls clamp down on him when he thrust deeper into her than she knew possible. His body stiffened and his fingers dug in hard enough she thought he might draw blood. She almost hoped he would. He roared and she felt his release as it landed deep within her.

His body covered hers once again and she was grateful for the table that kept her from sliding to the floor on legs that were threatening to no longer hold her. His arms engulfed her as he planted tender kisses over her shoulders.

"Are you okay, Katie darlin'? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I honestly don't know…I don't think so. That was…well, how was it for you? Was it good?"

He stood, or tried to. Instead he had to lean heavily on the table.

"Katie…I can't even think…that was…damn woman. Just…damn!"

She giggled lightly and pushed herself to standing. From between her legs came the notice, in the form of a near throbbing soreness, that this had been rougher than their usual lovemaking. But something in his abandon made her want him once again.

"My legs are shaky still," she said nervously. "I think that's a good thing. My God, Jimmy…is it always like that?"

"I wouldn't know…I ain't never felt nothing like that. I think you're just special. Really…did I hurt you? I know I said I could stop if you said but I don't even think I would have heard you. You didn't ask me to, did you?"

"No…I liked it. I might be a little sore…but I liked that a lot."

He laughed along with her still catching his breath until the mirth was drained abruptly from his face.

"What is it, Jimmy?"

"Your hips and your…your backside. I'm sorry, Katie darlin'. I shouldn't've…"

She looked down and couldn't see all what he was looking at but there were marks beginning to show and in a couple places the blood was right at the surface. She laughed out loud.

"I almost wish they were somewhere that people could see them…I will wear them proudly. Now that does make me a deviant, doesn't it? That I enjoyed how rough that got? The words you said?"

* * *

"Words?" Jimmy asked as the color drained from his face. It all came back to him. How fevered it made him to watch himself plunging repeatedly into her, how beautiful her body looked in front of him. But what he had said, the words he used, the words were inexcusable. He told her how he loved fucking her. He actually used that word. He talked about her ass. Not her backside but her ass. His words were crass. They weren't words he would even typically use with a whore and surely not with a woman like Kate, a woman he loved. Why he'd usually draw down on a man who would talk like that to a woman—especially to a lady.

"Yes," she said in a sultry tone, "Your words. I should be shocked or offended but I'm not. Even thinking about those words makes me want you again. I don't know why but maybe it's like when I said those dirty things to you and you said you liked that I could be a little dirty. Maybe I like it when you're dirty too. I wouldn't want anyone else to talk to me like that but when it's you…I kind of like it."

Jimmy just stared at her. He honestly did not know what to say to something like that. She trailed her fingers down his arm causing something he thought was completely spent to stir.

"I like it a whole lot," she told him and then tilted her head to one side. "Those words…that's how people talk of it…cock, pussy, ass…fuck? Is that how you think? When you think of me…when you…touch yourself…do you think those words?"

"I ain't educated enough to know other words," he replied. "Don't know how the nicer folks think of things but it's what I know. Lady like you deserves better. I never said those words to a woman."

"Never?" she asked and watched as he shook his head. "But you've been with women before. I know you must have."

"I have but…those are words that men use when they talk…they ain't words for women to hear."

Kate smiled at him.

"Maybe it says something about us—something good—that you can say what you're really thinking. Words are just words, Jimmy. I love learning new languages, remember? That's almost what this is like."

"May-maybe you teach me some of the words you know?" he asked swallowing hard and wondering why his mouth was so dry.

"I thought you'd never ask," she answered licking her lips. Kate sat on the edge of the table and pulled him to her. "You have to come here…closer."

Jimmy wasn't sure what was happening really. But he could feel his own arousal and only part of it was because of the sultry and naked woman before him. The rest was that he could not stop reliving what had just happened. He'd been with women before. He'd actually been with women in that way before—in that position as Katie would put it. He'd lost himself in the pleasure of it before and had been rougher than he'd intended. Granted the women he'd done that with did that sort of thing for a living and had been through worse. He still always apologized and he hadn't lied to Katie either. He'd never uttered such coarse words to a woman before. But to be standing behind her, seeing her body draped across the table, her backside presented to him, her entrance glistening with want for him. He was surprised he held back as much as he had. He could look down and see himself plunging repeatedly into her, feel her attempts at movement to bring him deeper into her, hear her animalistic screams, even the sound of her breasts rubbing back and forth over the tabletop.

Jimmy knew he'd been rough and she might even be sore. He left marks on her hips and it bothered him more that he felt a pride in that. That he felt as if he had marked something that was his. He wasn't supposed to think thoughts like that. It wasn't right. But he did and his erection jumped at the thought. He swallowed hard and stared into Katie's eyes waiting for her to start speaking.

He watched her graceful hands lift and rest on his chest, tracing the muscles there.

* * *

**So that was...yeah...**

**Um, next up we have Katie giving Jimmy an anatomy lesson...fair warning that she has learned to google and use my library card...she's checked out a copy of The Joy of Sex and a couple anatomy books and has found the Kama Sutra...not sure if my heart can take it.-J**


End file.
